Eternal Mates
by DawnKobeKobayashiKaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba, son of the Leader of the White Dragon clan, can't stop stalking some blonde. No matter what he does, he always turns to the smell of that blondes scent. What happens when he finally gets to taste the blonde hes been starving for? Will he finally understand what Yami, his cousin, has been describing to him? Can he deal with the dangers to this commitment?(Crappy Summary)
1. Chapter 1 The One and Only

Chapter 1 The One and Only

"Have a good night," that familiar voice said. The voice he sneaks out every night to hear. He shifted his feet a bit, so he didn´t lose footing on the roof. The blonde began to sweep outside the store, just like every night.

"Close up after you´re done, Joey, good night kid," the middle aged man said as he walked away from the boy. Seto repeated the name several times in his head like he did all the time. _**'Joey, Joey, Joey.' **_Licking his lips, he decided that tonight was the night that he would take what he´s wanted for a long while.

Carefully leaning over the edge of the roof, Seto spied on his prey that he was so drawn to. He has no idea why, but he followed Joey everywhere. Something drew him. It was a force so strong that he had even followed the boy, without stop, for a week. Later that week he had realized how exhausted he was from no rest or food. But tonight he´ll find out why and sate himself, too.

Joey was in the store for a couple of minutes and then exited with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Flipping the sign to "closed", he locked up the Movie Store and headed down the street. Seto quietly flipped backwards and landed softly on his feet. Staying in the shadows, he followed Joey for a while.

"Damn, I forgot to pay him back for lunch yesterday," Joey sighed, scratching his head. Seto got a little closer to Joey as the blonde stopped. An alleyway was 5 feet away. Seto slid across the walls, as Joey looked out at the street, and turned into the alley. Joey began walking and just as he was passing the ally Seto pulled him in by his shirt, the blondes backpack falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Joey yelped. Seto pulled him close and covered his mouth with his hand, pushing him roughly against the wall. Joey let out a grunt and said with a muffled voice, "Wha da ell?! Le o, basard!" Seto grinned, and pushed him harder.

"Shut up, Joey," he whispered and saw Joeys' eyes widen as an invisible force restrained him. Seto removed his hand and passed his thumb over Joeys' cheek.

"M-…my name…how?" Joey managed to ask. Seto slid his hand into Joeys' hair, pulling it to the side to reveal Joeys tan neck. His other hand went to the blondes' hip, slowly sliding across the revealed skin as he lifted the shirt. "S-Stop…!" Joey shuddered.

"Mmh…You smell so much better close up," Seto mumbled as he sniffed at Joeys' neck. He has never been so attracted to a meal in all his centuries of living. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look straight into Joeys face. The honey brown eyes widened when they saw the bright red.

Seto studied his meal, finding only the really cute face more attracting than before. He bent back down and his canines grew. Growling, he slid his teeth across the soft flesh of Joeys' neck and got a whimper in reply. "You like this, Joey?" he asked seductively. The blonde nodded, despite his scared facial expression, Seto chuckled, licking the flesh beneath him.

He normally didn´t play with his meals, except with most of the women, but Joey was different, he couldn´t quite say why though. The brunette wrapped his arm around the blondes' waist, liking the way they fit neatly together. Seto licked Joeys' ear and then bit down on his neck.

"Fuck!" Joey gasped, his hands gripping the brunettes shoulders. Seto began to suck on the 2 holes while his hand ran through Joeys' hair. Moaning, the blondes' hands crawled into Setos' hair, pulling at it. Seto never got this kind of reaction from his male meals, but then again, his male meals never tasted this good.

"St-Stop…please! It hurts!" Joey groaned. Seto ignored him and kept going, he tasted so good. His hand traveled up and down the blondes back, the smooth warm skin urging him on. The hands gripping his hair pulled his head closer, and he grinned. Pushing a leg between the blondes, he ground their bodies closer and hit the wall harshly. Joey yelped and moaned, Seto almost didn´t realize how much he was taking. He stopped sucking and began flicking his tongue over the 2 wounds, sealing them. He did it sensually, slowly closing them, to where they were only tiny dots. Joeys' hands lost strength and they fell to the brunettes shoulders.

"Yum," Seto whispered in Joeys' ear, breathing in his scent. Joey whimpered and began to slide to the floor. Seto caught him and set him down gently. This is not how he normally treated his food. Joeys' eyes fluttered open, "Who…are you?" Seto blinked, but answered truthfully.

"Seto Kaiba, the one and only," he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2 Puppy Found

Chapter 2 Puppy Found

Joey gave a weak half-smile. "Nice to know my killer, eh?" he whispered. Seto laughed in response, shaking his head.

"Nah, you´re not going to die." A confused expression crossed Joeys' face. "I think I´ll keep you for a bit," Seto smirked, licking his lips. His eyes lost their red glow and went deep brown again.

"Oh…Great," Joey managed to say before passing out. Seto sighed, gently setting Joey down.

"After tasting him, I´ll never let him go. Good thing I know where he lives," he grumbled. He slung Joeys backpack over his shoulder and picked Joey up bridal style. Man, he wanted to drink from him again. Seto shook his head and studied the blonde. He was about mid 20´s, dirty blonde hair, with honey brown eyes. Seto licked his lips yet again and headed off towards Joeys apartment. Instead of running and jumping like any other vampire, he walked there, savoring Joeys' body touching his.

Maybe he´ll play with this one. He's never played with a male meal, but there´s always a first for everything. Plus, he couldn´t seem to stay away from Joey for very long. He has been following Joey for a month or so. It´s kind of like when Yami had stalked his mate Yugi… Seto stopped dead. It´s exactly like that. Is Joey, his mate? Yami and Yugi are both males, too…

Seto cursed and continued walking. To think he´s gay! He´s never felt anything for the males, but he was, too, attracted to this one. He´d call his cousin, Yami, when he reached Joeys apartment. If Joey is truly his mate, he´d have to turn him or something. Yami never explained what he and Yugi did. Probably cause it was kinky or of the like.

Crossing the next street, he pondered over how he would break it down to Joey. Seto didn´t find it much of a problem to have a male mate. Yami made his work, even to where he got Yugi prego somehow! Of course, there was a problem. Love.

Seto doesn´t "Love" Joey as far as he knows, or vice versa, but he was always told to never let your mate pass you by, by his mother. Maybe something will spark? But that´s in movies. Seto sighed, if Joey was a female, this would be so much easier. Even the prostitutes Seto fed on seemed to fall for him. He´d pay them like any other person, fuck 'em, pleasure and all, and feed. Seto erased their memories of the feed part, but he knew they loved his pleasure the most. Especially when they completely forget about having to paid, but of course he paid them. He didn´t deny them money he had no use for.

It´s pretty strange to think that he's gay after all this time. Of course he had always wondered how being gay worked, so he asked the only person he knew that could tell him. Yami tried to explain gay sex to him, but Seto ran out before he could finish. It was too kinky, even for him. His cousin had laughed at him and told him to be more open-minded, never know who your mate could be. His cousin's such an asshole.

He looked down at the blonde and brushed his cheek with his thumb. Joeys' mouth twitched and Seto chuckled. He was cute. Seto brushed his lips across the blondes' forehead, causing a sleepy smile to cross Joeys' face. The brunette shook his head as he reached the apartment, opening the locked door with the extra key he had stolen a week ago.

After locking it behind him he went to Joeys' bedroom and laid the man down. Seto questioned on how to treat the blonde. He put the back of his hand on Joeys' forehead, his cold hand meeting hot skin. Joeys' eyebrows furrowed and Seto pulled away.

"How do I cool him down?" he asked thin air. Thinking back to when his mother taught him about humans, he remembered fevers. He stood and went to the bathroom next door and searched for something useful. He found a bucket next to the shower and a small towel on the sink. Putting cold water in the bucket from the faucet, he soaked the towel and went back to Joeys' side. Placing the bucket on the floor next to him, he fished out the towel and wringed it out before placing it on Joeys' forehead.

Setos' brow furrowed and he stood, "I never did understand how humans' health worked." Glancing at the clock that was on the side table, he pulled out his phone, walking back into the living room.

"Cousin?" a drowsy voice had answered the phone after 3 rings. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. So you know when you told me about how I'd find my mate?... I did," he muttered, throwing himself on the small couch.

"Really?" Yamis' voice began to clear. "Yugi! Seto found his mate!" Seto heard Yugi laughing in the background. "So, who's the lucky feller?" Yami asked, mischief in his tone of voice.

"This guy I´ve been following, Joey Wheeler…Wait! How´d you know it was a male?!" Seto half shouted, remember the sleeping body in the next room. His cousin chuckled.

"Heh…Well, I can't brag but I do have an amazing mate."

Seto sighed and felt a vein around his forehead pulse. Yugi had somehow got a future seeing power, but it was completely random and not very clear.

"That's bragging, you asshole," Seto growled.

"Huh? Oh, I guess it is. Anyway! What´s happened?" Yami asked.

Seto looked through the doorway to the bedroom and saw Joey still asleep. Grabbing the coaster off the coffee table in front of him, he fiddled with it as he told the nights' events. When he finished he tossed the coaster in the air and caught it. He continued to do this as he heard Yamis' voice.

"Ah, I see. Well, when he accepts you I´ll tell you everything you need to know, but 'til then you need to get to know him better, cousin," Yami said. "I told you to listen to me when I was-."

"Yeah, yeah! Gay sex, blah blah blah! I've got it, Yami. Shouldn't be that different from straight sex…" he grumbled, but he knew that he had no idea what he was saying. He could practically see Yami grinning.

"Don´t kid yourself. It´s better than you think. Have fun! Bring him over when you've explained it to him!" Yami exclaimed as Seto heard another body moving in the background. "I've got a mate over here that needs tending to." Seto heard boyish giggling and then the call ended. Shaking his head, he set the coaster back in its' place and stood. He could see Yami smiling and saying, "Don´t knock it 'til you try it!" He shook the image from his mind, bothered by his asshole cousins' smartass-self.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, he made his way back to the bed where his sleeping human laid. "He's like a buff chick with male body parts?" he thought aloud. "Eh, he looks cute anyway." Rolling his eyes, he found himself wondering what the man looked like under those clothes. The brunette shook his head at his dumb thoughts. It was way too early for thoughts concerning raping his mate. Not to add that he had never raped/fucked a male in his entire lifetime.

But it sure sounded like fun. Joey stirring dragged him out of his mind and he reached out and caressed Joeys' cheek with his thumb. Joey smiled in his sleep and his head leaned towards Setos' hand.

'It's like petting a puppy.'


	3. Chapter 3 Easy Love?

Chapter 3 Easy love?

Seto laughed silently and pulled away. Maybe he should make Joey more comfortable? Without another thought, he removed Joeys' shoes and socks before setting them on the floor at the end of the bed. After putting the towel back into the bucket, he went to removing the rest of the clothing. When he lifted Joeys' shirt he saw the beginning of a six pack.

"A shaped mate. No wonder," Seto grinned. Continuing to remove the shirt, he tossed it on the dresser across the room and then began to unbutton the blondes' jeans. A strange urge to touch what he was not supposed to almost overpowered him, but he stopped himself. He was gay alright. In all his centuries, this in the first time he´s ever wanted to pleasure/fuck a male. Grumbling, he unbuttoned his own jeans a bit, before continuing to remove Joeys. The male sighed heavily as Seto slid the jeans down the boys hips and off his legs. Plain red boxers were left low on his hips.

Swallowing, Seto resisted the powerful urge to do something reckless. Putting the towel back on Joeys' forehead, he then removed his shoes, socks and shirt. Joey was much tanner than Seto, of course. Setos pale skin was more natural, not even because he was vampire, seeing as Yami's tanner than Seto, also.

His jeans still felt tight, so he removed them and sighed, dark blue boxers hiding his arousal. Without much thought, he sat down next to Joey in the bed. It felt odd being half naked with another male in the same bed, like they had gotten drunk off their asses during a party and had ended up here.

Pondering that thought he suddenly felt a hand touch his back. Seto stiffened at the warmth and turned to Joey. That same hand grabbed Setos' hand and pulled him closer, trying to hug him like a stuffed animal.

"Hhhm…" Joey whispered, pulling on Seto, causing the older man to chuckle. Seto wondered if he deserved to be lucky enough to have such a cute mate. Leaning against the headboard of the bed, he let Joeys' arms wrap around his waist. Joeys' warm skin sent bolts up Setos' spine. He passed his fingers through Joeys' dirty blonde hair and studied the male. Joey stretched and rubbed his head against Setos' torso, tickling the vampire. With a chuckle, Seto watched as Joey got comfortable.

He could get used to this.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Hours later°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Mmh…" Joey moaned as he started to wake up. Seto blinked away his sleepiness and looked down to see Joeys' head lifting. 'Shit. This will be hard to explain,' he thought. "What a nice, strange, dream…" the blonde yawned. "Guess that night was a dream." Then Joey rubbed his neck, the side with the 2 dots, but he didn´t feel them. Shrugging, he sat up and then finally noticed the body next to him. Slowly, he turned towards the form, eyes widening.

"Hello, Puppy," Seto smiled rather cheerfully. Joey yelled and rolled out of the bed, hitting the ground with a thud. In a rush, he quickly stood up and stared at Seto, who was trying to hide his shaking shoulders from silent laughter. 'Boy, he´s going to feel that later.'

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" the blonde shouted, his hand on the knee he had fallen on. Seto scratched his head, sitting up.

"Bet you don´t ask that every morning."

"But, how?! Did we…?" Joeys' eyes widened even more, his injury seeming to escape his mind. Seto tried not to laugh at the blondes' facial expression, he almost didn´t succeed.

"I brought you home. I've been following you for a while, and no, no we didn't," he answered, leaning back again and smiling. Joey was rather fun to tease and laugh at. Face glowing red, Joey tried to speak, but failed. He finally took a deep breath and looked to the man in his bed.

"Then…Then why are we both half naked?" Joey mumbled nervously, staring at Setos' body, cheeks aflame.

"I thought you'd be more comfortable. Did, by the way your face looked while you were sleeping, seem to be the right thing to do. You see, you´re my mate, but we haven't "mated" quiet yet," he said, making air quotes with his hands when he said mated. "By the way, I hope you know you´re gay, too. I was surprised to find out I am," the brunette sighed. He watched as Joey processed this. Grinning, he saw the boy quickly fix his boxers, which were still a bit low.

"Um, Okay. I know I´m gay, I've known since I was 15. Your mate? And that dream…actually happened? You´re a vampire…?" Joey asked quietly. Seto then noticed how he didn't seem uncomfortable being half-naked with him. Or he assumed, for Joey wasn´t rushing to put clothes on.

"Yep, and you ask too many questions. My turn. Do you remember my name?" Seto asked as he stood up and leaned against the wall. Joey frowned in thought. "Don´t tell me you forgot, puppy." Seto teased, a smirk on his face. Joey glared at him and then looked up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Seto…Kaiba?" Seto nodded with a small smile. The blonde made an 'o' with his mouth, remembering part of what happened last night with a blush.

"The one and only."

"Wait. So we´re mates? You can´t possibly think I'd believe that," Joey scoffed, letting out a nervous laugh. Seto began to walk towards Joey, causing the blonde to back up, obviously afraid of what he was going to do. The brunette chuckled deeply and brushed his bangs back from his eyes.

"There's nothing to be scared of Joey," Seto whispered. One second he was 5 feet away from the boy and the next he had Joeys' back against the wall, holding the blondes' hands above their heads. Seto realized that their heights weren't too far apart.

Joey gasped when Seto pushed a leg between his and licked his ear. "Ahh..!" Joey gasped again as the brunettes' lips gently pushed against Joeys. Seto slide his cheek against Joeys, feeling hot breath touch his neck. Cool and warm skin met each other in an exciting moment.

"Do you feel it, Puppy?" Seto questioned seductively. Joey moaned when Seto pushed his chest against his own. Nodding, the blonde squirmed. His blood felt hot under his skin and his mind was completely clustered. Why did he feel so weird? This man was doing something to make him feel this way, right?

Seto began to get aroused as Joey continued to move under him. He smirked, and made his way down to Joeys' neck, leaving butterfly kisses along his way. The tan skin was hot and he could hear the blood rushing through Joeys' body, urging him even further. The brunette could practically taste the sweetness of the blood in his mouth already.

"Are you…going to do it again?" Joey squeaked. The brunette hummed against Joeys' throat in response, causing Joey to stretch his neck out from the odd feeling.

"Do you want me to?" he asked heatedly. Either way, yes or no, he was going to do it. The blonde tasted way too good to pass the opportunity. Joey nodded and breathed heavily, tilting his head for Seto. "You like it. You´re very accepting, Joey Wheeler," Seto commented, licking Joeys' neck.

"Mm! At least this won't be a one night stand like the others," Joey moaned.

Seto stopped dead; his canines not even an inch away from Joeys' skin.

"What?" he growled. Setos eyes hardened as he pulled away. "Does the term "mate" mean anything to you?" he asked, searching Joeys' eyes. Joey shivered, words struggling to be heard.

"I-I don't know how your kind works! But when I finally find someone, they're gone the next morning. They fuck and go!" Joey exclaimed, tears beginning to form around his eyes. Seto didn´t move, and only stared at Joey. The blonde let his head fall and Seto frowned angrily. Letting Joeys' hands go, he gently drew Joey close to him, hugging him. It was his fault.

He was stupid. He had been watching over Joey this whole time, and hadn't noticed shit. Those men that had been coming into the apartment for the past 2 months had played with Joey. Seto had thought that they were just friends coming over to have a drink, or play some game system.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I saw all of them walk into your apartment each weekend, and I didn´t figure it out. If I've had known, I would have stopped them. I would of ended your sadness earlier." He whispered, squeezing the blonde. Joeys' sobs retreated a bit and the younger man looked up at the man embracing him.

"So you really have been stalking me? But you didn't go as far as any other stalker would have…" Joey whispered, his eyes glossy. Seto shook his head, his own heart clenching at the sight. He wanted to find those men and kill them all. Without regret, he would do it.

"Don´t worry Joey. This is definitely not a one night stand," he assured him, his eyes locked onto Joeys. The blonde sniffed, mixed emotions clearly seen in his misty eyes. "And I´ll track them down and kill them if you wish it so," Seto said through gritted teeth, sure thoughts and images of the killings running through his mind. Joey let a small smile fall on his lips.

"No, don´t bother. It´s fine. Thanks for the offer though," he whispered, a laugh escaping his mouth. Seto smirked at the sight. There would be no problem with them being mates. He was falling. And he was about to hit the ground with this human with him.

"No promises," he replied, the urge to protect overcoming him. He wasn´t going to let this human out of his sight from now on. Gently, he kissed Joeys' shoulder and felt the boy shiver. When Seto lifted his head and stared into Joeys' eyes, the blondes widened.

"Why are your eyes blue, Kaiba?" Joey asked quietly. Seto smiled in response.

"I have no idea, but I believe we're on a first name basis, Puppy," he answered kissing Joeys' cheek, tasting the drying tears. A blush crawled over Joeys' cheeks.

"Puppy?" Joey smiled weakly. "That´s not my first name, Seto." Seto felt a tremor go through him when he heard his name. Joeys' voice made his name sound amazing.

"Mmhm, it should be then," Seto mumbled as he nipped at Joeys' neck. 'Maybe falling in love with each other was easier than I thought.'


	4. Chapter 4 New and Only Meal

**Okay, well. Chap 4! I might review some of these chaps before I post them, but I did that like 10 times before last summer ended…so I might get lazy with reviewing these champs for corrections. Tell me what you think please! I'll be posting following chapters during the my spring break week!(Which is right now) Please R&R!**

Chapter 4 New and Only meal

Joey revealed more of his neck to the brunette. "This mate thing isn´t bad…" Joey murmured his body relaxing against Setos.

The brunette chuckled, "It´s because I´m the sexiest man you´ve ever seen." Joey rolled his eyes, but couldn´t deny what the male was saying.

"Actually. I´ve had dreams of someone that looked like you…" Joey whispered, his hands going to the brunettes shoulders.

"Hm, I suppose my following you had an effect on your dreams," Seto replied. "Also," Seto licked behind Joeys' ear, feeling the bolt of excitement go through the male, "this is my first time doing this kind of stuff with a male." Joey laughed and Seto felt it go through the blondes' body. The brunettes' hands slide up and down Joeys' back, getting a silent moan in response.

"I guess this mate thing has a really big effect on your kind," the blonde said, but Setos had enough of talking. The brunette pulled the blondes head gently to the side again, revealing even more. With a growl, Seto licked the 2 old punctures that were almost gone already. "Be gentler this time, okay?" Joey whispered, with a small smile.

Seto only nodded, feeling his mouth lose space. Closing his eyes, he sank his canines into Joeys' neck, and he relished the taste of his mates' blood. Joey yelped in pain, for it was the same spot as last time. "Sorry," Seto murmured, his arms tightening on the younger man. His mind raced, energy filling him as he sucked on the 2 wounds. It felt as if the blood was making him high.

"Ah, it´s okay," Joey moaned, pushing his hands through Setos' hair, and then pulling him closer. "Just don´t stop," he whispered, his eyes shutting in pleasure. The brunette moaned deeply and put his hands on the others hips before harshly pushing him into the wall. He´d take less this time, but take it slower, to savor it. Joey groaned and his head hit the wall as he felt the vampires' hand slide a little lower. "Damn it."

Seto grinned and pushed his leg between Joeys. His erection clearly felt between the thin fabrics. The blonde bucked and they rubbed against each other, both of them hard. Joey almost cummed right there, but Seto stopped sucking, letting some of the blood escape out of the wounds. He began to seal them, licking up the blood that trailed down. As if he was going to let any drop go to waste…

Seto felt Joeys' hands tighten and he smirked, tightening his own grip on the others' hips. He pulled them even closer together, rubbing them against each other again.

"Shit, Seto!" Joey panted harshly into the vampires' ear. Lifting his head, Seto licked the pink lips in front of his own. Blood began to cover both of their mouths now, causing Joey to lick his own lips. Tasting the metallic blood, he resisted the urge to cum again, cursing. "Stop teasing me, damn it. Bullshit that you don´t know how this works," the blonde muttered. Seto laughed and laid his forehead against his mates. His high not going down, but he was able to have some control.

"I never said I didn´t know **how **this kind of thing works. I´m a man after all. I believe the real gay sex is just like as if I was masturbating myself, but to someone else, yes?" he teased, earning a glare.

"Hmph, possibly more than that, but I´ll let you figure it out, asshole," Joey responded, sticking his tongue out at the vampire. Seto chuckled, closing the space between their heads, his mouth next to Joeys' ear.

"I´m a fast learner you know. But either way, puppy, cum for me," he whispered seductively and his hands grabbed Joeys' waistband. Slowly, he slid them down, and he felt hands go to his shoulders. Before he could let the boxers fall, a swollen erection was freed. Joey looked away in embarrassment, and Seto grinned. He slide one hand down Joeys' chest and brought the other to caress Joeys' cheek. "Look at me, Joey." The blonde obeyed with heat in his cheeks.

Their eyes met and suddenly Joey gasped. Setos' hand gripped the free member between them and he began the pump it slowly. "Nnn! Set-!" Joey was cut off by Setos lips. The brunette held the blondes' head as they kissed, his other hand continuing to move up and down. Their tongues fought, but Joey had no chance against Seto. Exploring the blonde, Seto slid his tongue against Joeys. The member in his other hand grew harder and he squeezed it, gaining more access to Joeys' mouth as the younger man gasped.

Seto moaned into their kiss, not even thinking straight. This was new to him. Seeing another mans' manhood, let alone touching it. But it felt so right. His hand was slippery now, with Joeys' pre-cum. The man in front of him arched against the wall, pushing closer to Seto. Letting Joeys' mouth go, the brunette moved the hand that was caressing Joeys' face and slid it down his chest. His fingers met a hard nub and he plucked at it, his mouth making its way down Joeys' neck.

"Hah, nnnh," Joey panted, his fingernails digging into Setos' shoulders. Finally, Seto made his way to the other nipple and his mouth closed over it. He sucked and licked at it, getting a shout in response. He felt as the member in his hand pulsed and warm cum covered their torsos. Seto moaned at the feeling of the warm liquid on his skin. "Mmmnn!"

"You don´t hold out very long do you, puppy?" Seto teased, enjoying the moment. His thumb slid over the head of the member in his hand and more warm cum coated his hand. Joey closed his eyes and swore as Seto continued.

"Shut up, asshole," was his response, earning a bite to his sensitive nipple. He yelped in pain, but then moaned when he felt Seto lick and suck again.

Seto was having so much fun. His cousin was right in the end. He didn´t want this moment to ever end.

Joey began to recover from his release and Seto let his member go, his own erection making a clear bulge in his boxers. Joey pushed Seto away from his chest, only because Seto allowed him to, and grinned. "Your turn," he whispered, his eyes bright with excitement, but still a little hazy, as his hands quickly slid Setos' boxers down, releasing a thick and straining and arousal. He closed the space between them and kissed Seto sweetly and the brunette grinned.

"I´m not done with my fun yet Puppy." With that said, he slid down, his tongue trailing down, meeting warm cum. He licked up the warm cum and moaned, "Mmh." Licking and tasting, he put his hands on Joeys' hips, holding them in place. The blonde looked down at Seto and almost screamed in pleasure at the sight. The brunette had made his way to the still swollen member, and was now licking it sensually, base to tip. Seto moaned again, wishing he had known cum tasted this good.

"Fuck, Seto. First time? Really?" Joey gasped, gripping the brunettes' hair. Seto looked up at his mate with a grin, cum on the corners of his mouth. Only if Joey had known how much sex he's had over his centuries.

"Easier than I had thought. A lot more fun, too," he said, kissing the pulsing member in front of him. Joey moaned and tried to buck, but strong hands kept his hips still. With a chuckle Seto stood, licking his lips of the most delicious thing he´s ever tasted, besides the blood of his mate. "Now, since you´ve had way more experience…pleasure me puppy," he ordered, his hand brushing against Joeys' member as he brought it up to Joeys' face. Without a seconds delay, he kissed Joey, making the blonde taste his own cum. They both moaned in the kiss, rubbing their tongues against each other and they began to make their way to the bed.

As they walked, both their boxers slid to the floor, and they ignored them, their erections extremely close. The back of Setos' legs hit the bed and Joey bit Setos' bottom lip before moving away. "Lay down," Joey commanded. Seto grinned as his erection rose between them, rubbing against their torsos. He obeyed when Joey glanced at the member with a hungry look. That and the sight of cum and sweat covering his puppy aroused him even more.

"Hm, so bossy," he commented teasingly, lying back on the pillows. A laugh erupted from Joey and the blonde crawled between Setos' legs. Joeys' arousal hadn't stop either. The blonde slid up and lied on top of Seto, kissing his way up. Kissing Seto, he rubbed their erections together, holding himself up with his arms. Seto groaned, pushing his hands through Joeys' soft hair.

The blonde slid down and put a hand to Setos' member, feeling how hard he was. Joey licked the tip and Setos' hands tightened on Joeys' head. Using his thumb, Joey slid it up and down, under the swollen member. The sensitive vein being touched, making Seto buck.

"Damn!" Seto exclaimed, pushing his head down into the pillows. Joey grinned and sucked the tip of the erection. Pre-cum spurted out and Joey licked it up. The brunette watched this and bucked when Joey began messaging him underneath his sensitive member. Never has he been touched by a man like this, but it felt even better than when women had done it. "Fuck! Damn it, Puppy!" Seto shouted, snarling.

"Mmh," Joey hummed around the member in his mouth. The blonde grasped Setos' hips and covered the erection completely. The vampire growled loudly, not caring if anyone heard them. His mates' hot mouth sent bolts of pleasure through his body, making him arch up a bit. Joey bit down lightly and felt his head being pulled closer. He started to bob up and down, the brunette bucked roughly at times, but Joey was too experienced.

"Puppy, harder," Seto gritted out, watching Joeys' head bob. The blondes' tongue flicked under the thick member, at the tender skin. Sucking harder on the member, Joey rubbed the tip with his throat. Seto squirmed and moaned with a curse, "Fuck!" Joey squeezed Setos' base, enjoying this a lot. Seto grew inside the mouth that encased him and then cummed with a roar. "Joey!" The blonde grinned as the member in his mouth pulsed, the hot cum going down his throat. Joey swallowed it all, sucking on the thick member for every last drop, the taste of Setos' essence the best he´s ever tasted.

Feeling high as fuck, Seto moaned and bathed in the feeling of pleasure. The best pleasure he´s ever had.

Joeys' hands wrapped around the thick member, his hands not even able to completely fit around it, and pumped it fast. "Taste so good, Seto," he licked his lips, continuing to milk the vampire. He felt the cum burn inside his stomach, making him excited and hot. Seto growled and pulled Joey up, hearing the pop of Joeys' mouth releasing his erection, and kissed the blonde. The brunette sucked on the wicked tongue that had aided in his pleasuring, making them both moan loudly. Tasting his own cum, Seto groaned and slid his hands down Joeys' body, the hot skin searing his. He pulled away, not really wanting to, and kissed the nose in front of him.

"You´re so my mate, Puppy," Seto murmured. Joey smiled at "my mate" and kissed Seto again, but with more force. His hands rested close to Setos' neck on each shoulder. "Can't wait 'til we get to the real stuff," Seto chuckled in their kiss and Joey moaned at the thought, his heart racing, already wanting Seto inside him.

"Neither can I," he whispered in reply, kissing Setos' cheek. He had just had the time of his life. To do it again and go even farther with this man would make his life worth living. Maybe he could be happy now.

Seto was very content. Having a mate made the weight of his past lift a bit. Even better was that he didn´t have to go searching for a meal, or to look for women to sate his needs. Seto was definitely not going to miss women meals at all. This was so much better and a lot more fun for him.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know him

Alright, next chapter! Sorry it took so long to post this . School and all (Not wasting time playing video games or anything…psshh) But yeaaaaah, enjoy! It's kinda short, but I'm posting another after this! R&R if you please!~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 5 Getting to know him

They slept for a while, spooning in Joeys' bed. Seto could barely keep his eyes shut though, for far too many thoughts ran through his mind. 'Has he officially accepted me? I should ask when he wakes up. But isn't that odd to ask? Do I take him out on a date or something? Like what humans do?' His head was killing him. His mother hadn´t informed him about this topic before she died. 'I´ll just ask Yami then,' he decided.

Careful not to wake up his mate, he got up, still naked, and found his jeans. He looked for his boxers and clothed the bottom half of himself. Buttoning his jeans, he walked back to the bed and kissed Joeys' cheek, watching as a content smile crossed the blondes' face. "Cute mates make everything worthwhile, I think," he said quietly, grinning.

Grabbing the cover that was at the end on the bed on the floor, he covered Joey, worried for his health. 'I need to find those books mother gave me…' he thought with a furrowed brow. Walking out of the room, he passed through the living room to the kitchen.

"Humans need food. Food is like blood for vampires, but for humans," he said, repeating words that his mother had told him. He walked through the door and looked around. A fridge, 2 cabinets, a sink, a stove with an oven and a counter. Making his way to the sink, he cleaned himself up and dried off with the small dish towel that was on the counter. Seto frowned when he went to set the towel back, for he saw a trail of ants crawling over the counter, up the wall and to the first cabinet. Opening the cabinet to see its' contents, he met a strange sight.

Cheese balls.

Cheese balls covered in ants, actually. Seto facepalmed and then picked up the half eaten bag. Looking for the trash can, he felt some of the ants crawl onto his hand and he switched the bag to his other hand, shaking the hand covered in ants. Finding the bin, he tossed the bag into the bag of trash and turned to the fridge.

Opening the small fridge, he saw some paper bags, most from fast food restaurants, a ketchup bottle, store bought sushi, a carton of eggs and a 3 liter bottle of soda. The brunette sighed and scratched his head. "Well…He's a junk food eater…with a six pack. The luck?" he said aloud, closing the fridge. When the outside of the door came into view his eyes widened. There was a picture frame magnet on the fridge. The image contained Joey, in a high school uniform, with 2 other people. Joey looked about in his 2nd year of high school. Taking the frame off the fridge, Seto stared at the boy standing next to Joey. Amethyst eyes, purple, black and gold colored hair, tiny body and chubby cheeked. Yugi was next to Joey.

'Yugi knows Joey? Joey knows Yugi? What?!'

Shaking his head, he put it back on the fridge, completely ignoring the chick that was in the picture. Before he could forget, he dug in his pocket for his phone and pulled it out, walking out of the kitchen, and back into the living room. He had to talk to Yami and Yugi, Seto had more than just a few questions in mind. Calling Yamis' cell, he waited in the living room, studying the floor design.

"Hello?" a young voice answered.

"Yugi, where´s Yami?" Seto asked, not bothering to greet him.

"He's napping, but I'll go get him, Seto," Yugi replied, and Seto heard Yugi set the phone down and run off. The brunette sighed, 'Since when do vampires take cat naps?' Tapping his foot quietly, not wanting to wake Joey, a long silence passed.

"Seto! How'd it go?" a voice said suddenly. Seto rolled his eyes.

"It went fine. I've got some questions for you though," he replied, sitting down on the couch.

"Alright, shoot 'em."

"You already knew who Joey was, right?" Seto started, leaving the phone on his shoulder, so his hand was free.

"If I said yes, you would kill me, so I´m going to say no," Yami replied, clearly grinning. Closing his eyes with a sigh, Seto leaned his head back.

"I´m guessing you already knew it was Joey from Yugi, correct?"

"As I said, I have an amazing mate," he replied with a chuckle. "Alright cousin, Joey and Yugi went to high school together. When Yugi had told me his vision, he said that you were standing with Joey, but there wasn´t a background. He said it was pretty clear that you guys were together, so there´s your mate Seto," Yami explained. Seto nodded to himself.

"Okay. Well. I believe he accepted me. Kinda," he began, glancing at the bedroom door. He suddenly felt the urge to be next to Joey.

"Kinda? As in he said yes and no, or what?" Yami tried to get him to simplify.

"Kinda as in, we…played around," he finished, flinching when he heard Yami break out in laughter. He had seen it coming, but it´s not like he could have done anything about it…

"I get it! So no mating just yet, but you guys are getting there, huh? I´m going to take a wild guess and say that you really enjoyed it more than you had thought, hm?" Yami said, beginning to get on Setos' nerves.

"…Yes…But I still need to know-," he didn't get to finish because Yami was yelling at Yugi.

"Yug', Seto likes being gay! I win!" Yami shouted, his voice filled with glee. "I won, so let's make those cookies!"

"Fine, fine, Yami," Seto heard Yugi say.

Cookies. The only human food that most vampires love.

"Hey, leave some for me, asshole," Seto said, a fan of Yugis' baking. Yami snorted.

"I was going to, but since you said it that way I won't."

"Immature," Seto replied rolling his eyes.

"Look who's talking," Yami replied with a laugh. "Of course there will be some when you get here. So any more questions? I´m sure Joey's waiting for you."

"He's sleeping right now. Yeah, what's the best restaurant you know?" he asked picking the phone up off his shoulder and holding it to his ear.

"Hmm, a date restaurant, huh... I´ll send you a text with the directions," Yami said in a rush before hanging up.

"Hey!" Seto half shouted, but the phone fell silent. "Fucker wanted cookies." Getting up, he put away his phone and went back to the bedroom. Joey was still asleep, but was hugging a pillow now. The brunette smiled, and went over to sit next to Joey. Brushing his hand across Joeys' forehead, the blonde stirred. Seto slipped inside the covers next to the blonde and sighed. He had a feeling that Yami wasn't going to send those directions.

"Seto…" Joey mumbled. Seto drew closer to Joey and kissed his lips.

"I´m here, Puppy," he whispered against pink lips. Joey snuggled closer to him, a serene smile on his face. Hugging his mate, Seto closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, his mind going back to problems he hadn´t thought off earlier. Problems that Joey would get sucked into. He could only hope that his past wouldn´t come back for him and his cousin.


	6. Chapter 6 Want for more

Welp…This one's a lot longer than I thought it was lol. But enjoy? So smexy, much yaoi, wow. And as usually, R&R! 3

Chapter 6 Want for more

Later that morning, Seto woke up and blinked away his sleepiness. He was surprised that he had actually slept. Yawning, he realized that something was missing. More like someone. Passing his hand over the empty space next to him, he felt some warmth still left. Seto got out of the bed and walked towards the closed door, picking up his shirt along the way.

"Joey?" he called, and only got silence in response. He walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Nothing. Walking back out, his shirt over his shoulder, he made his way back to the room, getting a little worried.

'Did he go out?' he questioned himself, his mind racing. Was he going to have to go out and look for his puppy?

As he walked into the bedroom he was greeted by Joeys' naked backside. He grinned, more in relief really, but also at the thoughts running through his mind concerning his field of vision. "What a wonderful sight to see," he said, his voice clearly startling Joey. The blonde quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, his face turning red.

"Err, good morning, Seto," Joey greeted embarrassingly, his hands holding the towel in place. The brunette smiled genuinely, making his way over to Joey. Water was sliding down Joeys' skin, dripping on the floor. What a sight indeed, but it was odd that he hadn't of heard the water running when he had gotten up.

"Morning," he replied as he reached the blonde. He brought up a hand to Joeys' shoulder, whipping away some of the water drops with his thumb. Joey shivered and blushed as Seto brought his head down to lick his cheek. "Why did you shower without me, Puppy?" he asked, feeling water soak part of his hair.

"Um, well…You were sleeping, so I thought…I thought that I could go out and buy something for us to eat…" he answered, averting his gaze from Setos as he grew redder. The brunette raised an eyebrow. His mate was very considerate… He liked that, but it wasn´t really needed.

"Hm, there's no reason to. I'm not human, Puppy. Blood is my food," he whispered into Joeys' ear with a smile. Bending down his head, he sucked on a spot on Joeys' shoulder, putting his hands on the slim waist in front of him. The blonde blushed at his own stupidity and brought his hands up, sliding them up from Setos' torso. Muscles weren't something Seto lacked one bit. Exploring, Joey let out a small moan when he felt a hand slide down his backside, making the towel fall.

There was no reason why Seto should hold back. He found his mate. It may be new to him, but he planned on learning by doing, he wasn't afraid to mess around now.

"D-Don't you think it's a little early for this," Joey stuttered as he felt Seto make a trail, with his tongue, down his torso. The brunette only chuckled softly, tickling the blonde.

"Then why aren't you resisting? I would have thought that you still hadn't accepted the situation, but then again last night…" he trailed off, his voice muffled against wet skin. Joey blushed and put his hands on Setos' shoulders. His mind wasn't in the right place last night, but he had thought the situation over while he showered. Joey had found no reason why not to follow along. He had nothing left to do with his life; he worked at a movie store and ate junk food every day for fucks sake. The blonde only managed to stay fit because he walked to and from places since he didn't have a car, and sometimes went to run at the park.

"I don't have anything to rely on for my life," he said, gasping when he felt hands rub his ass. "I-I had been looking for someone to possibly make my life better." He then moaned, his ass being massaged by strong hands. Seto hummed, his mouth sucking on moist skin, again.

"And who's with you right now?" he asked, standing up straight, a serious tone in his voice. Deep brown eyes locked onto honey brown ones. Joey couldn't look away from the vampire, let alone utter a word. "I'll take care of you," Seto stated, his hands sliding back up Joeys' body. "It may be new to me, but I'm accepting this with open arms. It's nice," he continued, watching as Joey turned red, again, at his words. Smiling he finished, "And it's making my life much more enjoyable."

"Oh," Joey managed to say, barely audible. Seto smiled softly and then kissed his mate on his nose.

"We'll go over to my place, you'll meet my cousin," he smirked. "There'll be cookies," he let a little excitement slip in his voice. The blonde caught this and gave him a questioning look. Seto shrugged, picking up the towel off the floor and handing it back to Joey. "Cookies happen to be the best human food vampires like. My cousins' mate makes delicious cookies…"

The blondes' eyebrows rose, "Your cousins' mate is a girl then?" Seto chuckled, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Nope. He's gay, too. And his male mate happens to make really good cookies," he said, walking around Joey with a smile.

"Reminds me of an old friend of mine…" the blonde whispered, and Seto almost let slip Yugis' name. He would leave it as a surprise for his mate.

"Don't be sad, Puppy." Joey turned his head to look at his new partner, a sad, but sure smile on his face. Seto grinned and gave a glance down at Joey. The blonde looked down and then quickly put the towel around his waist, cheeks aflame. "Mm, I´m going to go shower, feel free to join me if you wish," he informed, walking off to the bathroom.

Joey was about to take him up on that offer, but had second thoughts, and went to go get dressed, and maybe even clean up the mess they had made last night. As he walked over to the wall they were at last night, he picked up clothes that had fallen off the dresser and used a dirty shirt to clean up the liquid that was on the floor. Before he could full stand back up, he was lifted up and gave a yelp, letting the shirt fall from his hand.

"I really had thought that you'd take up my offer, Puppy, but it seems force will be applied," Seto said huskily, holding Joey against his bare chest.

"Hey! I have things to do! Let me go, Seto!" the blonde responded, his arms flailing. Seto chuckled, feeling water droplets on his skin, which were flying from Joeys' wet hair.

"I don't see what there is for you to do. Just join me," he said, entering the bathroom. It was well sized; 2 grown men could fit comfortably in the box shaped shower. "You sure have a nice bathroom, and clean too," he chuckled, setting the blonde down as he used a foot to close the door.

"I like keeping my bathroom clean," the blonde responded, crossing his arms with a pout. Seto almost tackled him, but resisted.

"You do know that you're cuter than anyone I've ever seen?" he complimented, his voice dripping with pure honesty and a hint of lust. Joey made him hot and crazy. The pout he wore made him want to mess the human up terribly.

"Um…thanks?" Joey replied, his face reddening. The brunette began to unbutton his tightening jeans, but kept his eyes on his mate. Joey watched his partners' hands, entranced, the slim fingers easily unbuttoning jeans and slipping them down. Stepping out of the clothing, Seto reached out and grasped Joeys' hands, uncrossing his arms.

"Hope you don't mind taking another shower," the vampire smirked, pulling Joey close to him, their chests touching. He guided their hands to his boxers, kissing a tanned shoulder.

"Doing this is better than going to work," Joey stated, his voice a little hoarse now. The statement made the brunette laugh, tickling the blonde. Sliding his boxers down, he put their hands around his thick member.

"Sex first thing in the morning is better than anything," he corrected, bringing his lips to Joeys. They kissed passionately, slowly increasing the heat of the moment. Joeys' hands began to move on their own, massaging the limb his hands were around. Seto hissed, removing his hands, all the while still kissing, and went to grasp the towel around the others' waist. He pulled it off roughly, the plush fabric brushing over the erection it was hiding.

"Nnngh!"

The blonde felt his erection lift, free and swollen to hell.

"Seems like we'll never stop being turned on, huh?" Seto teased, pulling away, his breath coming in pants. Joey only moaned in response, their erections touching. Before he knew it, he was picked up bridal style, his erection thick and hard against is torso now. Seto let his boxers fall completely off and then stepped into the shower, not bothering to close the curtains. The only light they had was from the tiny window on the opposite wall.

Letting the blonde stand on his own, he reached over and turned the shower head on. Warm water began to fall, soaking them. Seto grasped the blondes' hips and pulled him into the current of water, smashing them together.

"I think it's about time I repay you in kind for last nights' service," he whispered, feeling the member between them twitch in anticipation.

"Please…"Joey moaned, leaning against the nearest wall, Seto grinned at the plea. He moved the shower head so that it was falling on them at their new location, and then kneeled. The blonde dug his fingers into the vampires' hair, pulling the head closer to his, much attention needing, arousal. Seto took the hint and put his hands on the thighs in front of him. He pushed them apart, widening the space, and brought his mouth to an exposed thigh, kissing the wet flesh. "Nnn."

Seto bit the flesh, aiming to leave a mark, claiming what was his from now on. He heard a hiss come from his mate and he licked at the mark he left. Licking his way up the thigh, tasting water and sweat, he hummed when he felt thick flesh touch his cheek. "Hmm."

"Tease," Joey gasped, his voice barely audible as he felt a jawline rub his member. His hands continued to make fists in Setos' hair, making Seto squeeze his thigh. "Ow!"

"Think about how I feel," the brunette muttered. Putting his hands underneath 2 thighs, he lifted Joeys' legs onto his shoulders. Holding Joey in place against the wall, he moaned at the sight of the swollen member. He passed his tongue over the pre-cum covered tip, before the water could wash it away, loving the taste.

"Ah!"

Seto kissed the tip before covering the erection with his mouth, closing his eyes and rubbing his tongue underneath it, at the vein. The blonde moaned in pleasure, pushing his head back against the wall. Sucking, licking and biting the member, Seto slid his hands to Joeys' ass, squeezing.

"Hahh! Nnn!"

Moaning, Seto adjusted the legs on his shoulders and slid down the limb, encasing it fully. He began to bob up and down, squeezing the ass in his hands, urging the blonde to cum. Loud moans escaped Joey, his eyes glazing over in pleasure.

"Almost…hah…there," Joey panted, his hips moving. Seto rubbed the member against his throat, hungry for Joey. Getting impatient, the brunette, slipped a finger into the blondes' ass, finding the entrance. "Fuck!"

Seto moaned around the flesh in his mouth and felt his finger being tightened on. Forcing another finger in, he heard a scream of pleasure, and felt a gush of cum inside his mouth, swallowing. He growled, thrusting his fingers inside his mate, wanting more.

"Ahh! Nnnh!" Joey shouted, his insides tightening on Setos' fingers. His release continued, Seto swallowing the hot liquid greedily. The brunette used his other hand to try and stretch the entrance, managing to scissor the walls of the blondes. "Shit!"

"Mmh," he moaned, sucking on the member he was so enticed with. His mind was full of only Joey, needing his own release to be by his mate. The blonde made an attempt to take his legs off Setos' shoulders, but the brunette stopped him by pushing his fingers in further, getting a scream in response.

"Damn it!" Joey cursed, pushing Setos' head away forcefully. The brunette let the member go with a pop and looked up at the blonde, his eyes full of want and hunger. Joey bit his lip and groaned, turning the vampire on even more. Entranced by the blondes face, Joey took the moment to remove his legs and stand weakly. His insides were still clenched around 2 slim fingers, so he made himself relax a bit to ease his pain and turn it into the pleasure he wanted. Seto stared at the younger man, saving the image of pleasure in his mind, never wanting to forget Joeys' face. Without a word, the vampire slipped his fingers out of the tight walls encasing them. "Nnngh." Joey began to whimper, missing the feeling of something inside him.

Seto brought his 2 fingers to his mouth, getting Joeys' attention. When he opened his mouth and inserted his fingers Joey began to melt. The sight made him groan. The brunette kept his face up at the blonde, but closed his eyes in pleasure, sucking on his fingers that were covered in Joeys' liquid. "Hhnn," he moaned sensually, loving the taste. When he opened his eyes, Joey was on the floor in front of him, a melted heap. Removing his fingers, water washed over his hand and he said, "Showering with me is much more enjoyable."

"I-I know that n-now," the blonde shuddered, his body crying out for Seto still. The brunette locked eyes with his mate and saw the plea for more, more that only he could provide.

"Up for some more, Puppy?" he asked, voice dripping with need. Joey nodded, eyes misty, but bright with excitement. The warm water continued to wash over them, cleaning off their recent doings. Seto put his hands on each side of Joey and made him slide to the floor completely, the stream of water hitting the blondes' chest. Looking around them, Seto saw the bar of soap in the corner and grabbed it.

"Huh?" Joey asked, squinting through the water in his vision at the man. Seto gave him a smirk and the blondes' eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he asked in shock. Did this vampire think that soap would actually…?

"Well, I did say that I wanted to shower. I'm not going to leave this shower without actually coming out clean of a sorts," he said, sure that the blonde had been thinking of something completely different. And he was right, for the younger man blushed and covered his face with his hands. "You're very dirty-minded, Joey Wheeler," he teased, rubbing the soap in his hands.

"You're the one making me think like this!" Joey said, his muffled voice barely audible over the water. The brunette laughed loudly and set the soap down next to Joey. His hands were covered in soapy bubbles now. Sliding his hands across the blondes' thighs, he slid up and over abs, and to the blondes' shoulders. He stretched over the body under him, covering the rush of water with his back. Face to face now, Seto slid his knees up, straddling Joey, but not putting any weight on him. Slowly removing his hands from his face, Joey stared into a pair of deep brown eyes, a deep red blush scattering across his cheeks.

Seto ran his hands over tan shoulders and massaged them. Joeys' eyes closed, enjoying the touch, his own hands reaching out to find the flesh he really wanted. When he touched the swollen limb, he heard a hiss come from the man on top of him. The brunette stopped massaging the blonde and found the bar of soap. Lathering his hands, he then grabbed the hands that were touching his sensitive member. Joey opened his eyes and watched as Seto lathered their hands in the soap.

"Now that I think about it. Why don't we do what your dirty mind was thinking," the brunette voiced. Eyes widening, the blonde continued to watch as Seto began to lather himself with the soap. Touching his swollen flesh, rather sensually. The blonde couldn't help, but stare at the hands that had made him melt. His eyes stayed locked on the sight, looking forward to what was going to happen. "Turn off the water," Seto commanded, his voice strained. The blonde quickly complied, using one hand to turn the knob off. As the water stopped and silence was left, Seto continued to massage himself, easing his pain of no release.

"Hmm," the blonde hummed, leaning up and pulling his body out from under Seto. When the brunette finished he raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Smiling wickedly, Joey gently put a hand to the mans' chest and pushed him. Seto leaned back, laying down and stretching his legs out. His body ached from the pent up release. Joey crawled over the male and straddled him, in the same position Seto had been. Straight up on his knees, he slid his hands down Setos' chest, to his own midsection. Moving down further, he slowly inserted a finger inside himself, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

"Rrrh," Seto growled as he watched. His member twitched and pulsed, wanting to be inside Joey. Eyes glazing over as he stared, he watched Joey insert another soap covered finger.

"Nnn!"

"Damn you..." Seto whispered hoarsely, a hand gripping the nearby curtain. Joey only smiled, eyes still closed, and continued to pleasure himself. As his walls began to relax, he scissored himself, crying out in pleasure pain. "Fuck it," Seto urged, wanting to continue watching the blonde masturbate. When Joey began to rock his hips, the brunette almost cummed. He was being tortured.

"Enjoying…the view…Seto?" Joey gasped, opening his eyes to look at the vampires' expression. When he saw the need and greed in those brown eyes, he slowly removed his fingers, watching the vampire. Seto let go of the curtain and reached out to hold the hand with the 2 fingers together. He leaned up and licked one finger slowly, staring into honey brown eyes at the same time. Joey grinned and brought his mouth to the fingers. Before Seto could lick again, he covered the fingers with his mouth, and then glanced down to see Setos' member spurt pre-cum.

"Nnn," Seto moaned, putting a hand to his straining member. "Enough," he said roughly, pushing Joey down. The blonde went to the floor, to his old position and laughed.

"How does it feel to be teased?" he asked seductively, making Seto growl. The brunette knelt up and covered the blonde with his body, letting his arms hold him off the floor. He was going to burst. Never had he want to fuck someone so hard. His calmness was from the times he'd been put through this before, but right now he couldn't stand more. It took everything he had to control himself so he wouldn't hurt Joey.

"Don't start with me, Puppy," he snarled, and the blonde blinked. Before the blonde could respond properly, his entrance was penetrated by a thick and swollen erection.

"Ah! Hhnn!" Joey gasped out, arching up to Seto. Seto let his weight go, so that he could get in deeper, trying to widen Joey.

"Loosen up, Puppy, you were fucking fingered twice," he complained, lifting the blondes' legs and pushing them up. Joey shouted in pleasure pain and put his hands to his own member. His walls clenched around the big flesh inside him, refusing to open up more.

"Nnn! I-it hurts!" he moaned out loudly, cumming again. His hands slid up and down, pleasuring himself. Seto growled harshly, his member being squeezed. Letting the blondes' legs fall on his shoulders, he reached down and covered Joeys' hand with his. His hand got lathered in the warm liquid Joey had ejected, and he then reached around beneath Joey. Hand touching their connection, he lathered them in the liquid, wishing he had lube to use instead.

Snarling, he pushed into the warm depths of Joey and heard his mate scream in pain, being forced to open up. Seto began to slide in and out, widening the hole. The blonde continued to pump himself, cum covering them everywhere.

"D-Don't stop, keep…going!" Joey managed to gasp out, his eyes closing in pure pleasure. Seto obeyed, thrusting roughly now, searching for that sweet spot. Now holding the blondes' hips, he slammed into the warmth. Shouting incoherent words as they both cummed, Seto roared. The gush of Setos' seed filled Joey as the blonde screamed, clenching around the hot flesh inside him.

"How…could you be so fucking tight…?" Seto asked, panting. Joeys had many partners, of what he understood, so there shouldn't be this much of a problem. Oh, but it hurt in such a nice pain.

"You're…so…big," the blonde shuddered, lying back. Seto let out a bark of laughter.

"You're kidding me," he stated, looking at the blondes' face. When Joey opened his eyes they were clear and dark. Setos' jaw dropped. "You can't tell me that all the men you've been with had small…"he didn't finish because Joey was sighing.

"Can we move off this subject…this is…not the moment…but it feels like you're fucking growing right now," Joey muttered, voice strained, making Seto laugh.

"Not the first time I've had this kinda conversation in this position. Well, without the growing part."

"The hell?" Joey asked, but suddenly made an inaudible gasp as the thick flesh that had been inside him slid out. He arched up, mouth agape as his insides burned. "B-Bastard."

"Ahn," Seto groaned, the tip of his member lingering at the entrance. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his throbbing member free. "Damn that hurt like hell," he said, slowly moving the blondes' legs down.

"Fuck," Joey gasped, his voice coming back. Seto had sat back against the wall, letting his legs stretch. He watched as his partner tried to sit up, but Joey went back down with a squeak. "Nnn…"

"Immobile, sore, fucked, exhausted and satisfied," Seto listed off, his head nodding. Then a wide grin spread across his face. He caught the blondes' gaze and said, "Meaning you just had the best sex in your life."

"Shut up," he blonde blushed, glaring at the vampire. Seto chuckled rather weakly, and then brought a hand to his mouth, licking the leftovers of their fun. "C-Could you not…"

"Hm? What? Do this?" he asked innocently, and then closed his eyes, drawing a finger into his mouth, sucking on it. The lukewarm liquid falling down his throat made him hum in bliss.

"Hahnn," the blonde groaned, finally looking away, arms trying to reach the water knobs. Seto opened his eyes to see this and laughed softly, enjoying how he teased his mate. Though he didn't like being the teased, he sure loved being the teaser. Seto finally mustered up the strength to stand, a little wobbly at first, but he was up. Reaching over, he turned the knob and the hand that was trying to reach fell with a thump.

"Now a real shower is in order, I believe," he said, the shower head spewing cool water over their bodies. "Can you stand, Puppy?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing, a bit worried if he had really hurt his mate. Joey lifted his shoulders off the floor for a few seconds, but then fell back down with a groan. "I guess that's a no."

Seto looked around and saw that a loofa was hanging on the shower head; he removed it and picked up the soap that had managed to slide next to his feet. He heard Joey sigh when the cool water soaked him, washing away their mess.

Wetting the loofa, Seto rubbed the, blue colored, soap against it, and watched as bubbles formed. He set the soap down and looked over to his still mate. Joey had his eyes closed, breathing a little ragged and his body tense. "Joey?" he called, sitting down next to the blonde. He got no response and he poked the blondes' cheek. "You did not fall asleep, Pup," he stated, unbelieving.

Sighing, he began to rub the loofa against Joeys' body, washing away their mess completely. He couldn't believe the man had just fallen asleep. Maybe it was normal for humans? They had been pretty rough, but really? Smiling weakly, he continued to wash up, planning on letting the male do what he wished. They had had a strange night and the blonde probably needed more rest.

And possibly a meal. Seto was going to kill Yami if that asshole hadn't sent the text by now.

The amount of smut was real. I know. Like. My fav chapter I think . I've read too many fanfics to be innocent. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed all of that. Poor Joey XD


	7. Chapter 7 Friends again

**Whoot. Chapter 7! Rather long too! . Pls R&R Ont his one! Really want to know what you guys think since this Chap's a little odd I suppose xD. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7 Friends again

An hour later Seto was lying the, cleaned up, but still naked, blonde on his bed. He still couldn't believe that Joey could sleep through that. Seto had had to dry the sleeping man holding him up. The brunette was lucky he was stronger than humans or he would have dropped the blonde. Either way though, Seto had got to see angles of Joey that he probably won't see again until they fully commit to the situation. Those angles…had made Setos' day even better. He was turning into a pervert now, but a gay one.

'Ouch, those prostitutes are sure going to miss me, huh?' he asked himself, chuckling at the image of the womens' faces when they figured it out.

Covering the blonde with the rather dirty cover, he went back into the bathroom to pick up his clothes. His shirt had somehow ended up in the sink, which was, thankfully, dry. When he looked up, he saw himself in the mirror, his lips a little swollen from what they had did, eyes tired looking, but bright, and hair a mess. Vampires can be seen in a mirror, humans just make up stupid things.

But sometimes he wished that he couldn't see himself. Staring into the mirror, he saw, deep in his own eyes, the images of his past. His mother smiling and waving at him with his father next to her, a proud expression on his face. The man he used to call "father", was dead to him now. He had always thought that his father had been a great leader, but he had been wrong.

Shaking his head, Seto returned to the present and glanced outside the door, seeing his future. His past was over and he had something to look forward to now. It took centuries, but he had finally found his mate. All that was left was to seal their feelings for each other. They had just "mated" as they say, but he hadn't felt what Yami had described to him years ago.

'It was as if my blood was going to burn me from the inside out, Seto. Not painful, but it felt like…I was whole,' Yamis' voice retold, inside his head. He had definitely not felt that kind of sensation. Something close maybe, but not even close to that description. All he had to do was wait. It would happen in due time. He was all for settling down with his mate. It was sudden, but he had learned quickly and accepted what fate had decided…And he agreed with fate completely.

"Time. What a bother," he said to himself, quickly dressing himself with his old clothes. Using his hand to shake out the, still clinging, droplets from his hair, he walked out of the bathroom. He looked over to the body on the bed, seeing the blonde still asleep. Clicking his tongue, he pulled out his phone.

No notifications in the least.

Asshole cousin…Fucking cookies.

"I suppose it's up to me then," he decided, storing his phone back into his pocket and heading to the kitchen. When he entered, he went to the fridge and took out the carton of eggs, the ketchup bottle, the store bought sushi, and the 3 liter bottle of soda, which he now noticed wasn't soda. Curious, he unscrewed the top and smelled the clear liquid that was inside the Dr. Pepper labeled bottle.

Alcohol. Vodka to be precise. The bottle wasn't full all the way to the top, either.

"He's a drunken junk food eater? What the fuck...?" he tried to understand the logic of this, but failed horribly. Shaking his head in wonder, he put the bottle back in the fridge and closed it. He really had to discuss Joeys' eating habits with him.

Looking through the cabinets, he found a small cooking pot. He wasn't a professional at cooking like Yugi, but he was sure that you couldn't cook scrambled eggs in that. Seto continued to search, finding a small pan in the process, and a bag of unopened Cheetos. He would make do.

He got to work, turning on the stove, cracking 3 eggs and well, making his own version of a human meal. After putting the eggs into a plate he found, he put the pan in the sink and washed it. Glancing around the counter, he found a cup full of plastic utensils. The brunette pulled out a fork and put it on the plate, and then opened the bag of Cheetos and poured some next to the eggs. Studying his work, he thought something was missing. The blonde had to be really hungry.

"Cold sushi, sure." With that said he opened the store bought sushi and put a couple pieces on the plate. This meal didn't look as appetizing as when Yugi made food for himself, but it was the best he could do with what he had. And eggs were about the only thing Seto could cook without burning. Picking up the upside down glass cup that was on the counter, he washed it and poured tap water into it. He sure as hell wasn't giving the blonde vodka to drink…no matter how much his brain told him to.

He was lifting the plate and cup off the counter when he heard the sound of fabric being dragged across the floor. A few seconds later, he heard the swing of the kitchen door.

"Seto?" a drowsy voice called, a yawn slipping out. The brunette turned around and saw Joey, wrapped in the cover and looking very exhausted. As the blonde rubbed his eyes of sleepiness, he saw the food Seto was holding. "You cooked?"

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you here alone just to go buy food," he replied, setting the food back down. He watched as the sleepy blonde made his way across the room to him. Still sore, he noticed. "You can move around now, hm?" he asked, sliding to the side so that the food was in reach of the blonde. Joey nodded, letting out a sigh.

"I had thought that you had left when I didn't see you next to me…" Joey mumbled, reaching the vampire. Seto smiled, shaking his head at the blonde.

"As if, Puppy. I already explained it to you," he said, drawing his mate into a hug. Joey laid his head against the wide expanse of Setos' chest and reached is arms around the tall brunette to grasp his shoulders. "Don't worry, Joey," he assured, combing his fingers through dirty blonde hair. Leaning against the counter, he adjusted the cover around Joey and then motioned for the blonde to eat.

"Cheetos?"

"Hey, you're the junk food eater," Seto replied, removing the blonde from around him. "Now eat." Joey scrunched up his nose, but obeyed. Picking up the fork, he stabbed a piece of egg and dropped it into his mouth. Seto moved away and let Joey lean on the counter to eat. He walked to the other side and pulled himself up to sit on the counter, watching the blonde. Tilting his head, he studied the way his mate scarfed the food. Picking up a tiny chunk of cheese, which had come from the Cheetos bag, Joey threw it down his gullet.

Joeys' mouth was half coated in cheese powder from the Cheetos when he finished. He licked his lips, gulping down the cup of water that Seto had scooted closer. "Much better now," the blonde sighed, stomach finally digesting real food of sorts.

"I'd hope so," Seto laughed, a smirk crossing his face. Joey blushed, pulling the cover around him better.

"Thanks for the food," he said, walking over to the brunette. Putting himself between the vampires' legs, he huddled into Seto.

"Mmhm," Seto replied, wrapping his arms around the blonde. They stayed like that for a few minutes, relaxing together. Seto began to make circles into Joeys' back, soothing the blonde even further. He felt a hand smooth out his shirt, tickling him.

"Seto…Where do you live?"

The sudden question surprised him. Joey lifted his head, putting his chin on the brunettes' chest to stare up at him, pure curiosity in his soft eyes. Continuing to rub circles, Seto replied, "I live pretty far from here. With my cousin and his mate." He looked down at the blonde and saw him blink.

"Oh." Seto lifted an eyebrow and watched the blonde chew the inside of his cheek.

"I can take you there today, if you want?" he offered, smiling. Joey turned red and put his head down, trying to crawl into the crook of the brunettes arm. "I'll take you there."

"Only if you want," the blondes muffled voice said, making Seto smirk. He was planning on taking the blonde there anyways. Reuniting Yugi and Joey was on his goal list. Right next to seeing Joey in a bikini.

"Go get dressed and we'll go right now, Puppy," he stated, making the blonde look up in surprise. Setos' heart leaped at the sight of joy on his puppys' face.

"Really?"

"Yep. Or do you want to stay here and have hot sex in this kitchen right now?" Seto asked, totally serious. His face bleeding calm and confidence. Joeys' shocked face was priceless. After a few seconds Seto couldn't help but let a smile slip. Embarrassed, the blonde smacked, the brunettes' arm, pulling away.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Joey exclaimed, blushing at the thought of that idea being put into action.

"Sex? Nah," he replied, pulling the blonde close. He put his mouth next to a pink tipped ear and whispered, "The fact is, that it's with you. The place of where it's done just adds to the fun." Hearing the blonde gasp at his words, he took the moment to pull the blonde into a passionate kiss. Instead of fighting, he let their tongues dance. Licking, tasting and enjoying. Joey followed along, kissing back sweetly. His hands crawled to the hem of Setos' shirt and began to slide up, but they didn't get very far. The brunette had grabbed the hands, before they could continue, and lifted them up in the air. Breaking off their kiss, he saw Joeys' disappointment.

"No, you still haven't recovered, Puppy. Go get dressed," he said, resisting the urge to let them go on. Ignoring Joeys' pout with as much strength he could find, he pushed the blonde away and jumped down from the counter. "Don't give me that."

"Fine," Joey replied, giving up. He had thought he could make his imagination come true, but he would try another time. Leaving a peck on Setos' cheek, he walked off, all the while, holding the cover around him. The brunette really regretted having to stop the attempt, but it was best for his mate.

"I don't think I could do that again without breaking," he said to thin air, sighing at the loss of a chance of kitchen sex.

'Next time,' he thought.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°45 minutes later°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"You live in an abandoned warehouse?" Joey asked, unbelieving.

"Well, it's not abandoned if I'm living in it," Seto replied smartly, earning a playful hit to his shoulder.

"Smartass."

"I aim to please," he said, grinning. They had walked for 30 minutes towards the country side of the city and then Seto had piggy backed Joey as he ran the rest of the way. Joey looked a little ill for wear, but he had held on. "Feeling better?"

"Sure. I always see cartoon birdies flying in my field of vision," the blonde answered, rubbing his eyes.

"You'll get used to it," he smirked. He grasped Joeys' hand and led the way to the warehouse he lived in with Yami and Yugi. Seto found out that he liked the feeling of holding hands with Joey. Even when people were glancing at them as they were walking, he kept a smile on his face. The blonde wasn't bothered at all either; slight blushing, but nothing more. Joey had asked a question along the way, though.

Along the lines of: "Shouldn't you be a pile of ash…or maybe sparkling?"

Seto had laughed so hard that he had fallen on the street, holding his belly. Everyone had stared at them and Joey had begun to kick the brunette to get him back up. When the vampire had calmed down and whipped tears from his eyes, he had explained to the blonde that movies were stupid. And that Twilight was a part truth of the reality. Since one of the vampires he'd known had actually planted the idea of the books into the authors head. The sun had no effect on them whatsoever. They couldn't even tan.

Seto hoped he remembered to play a trick on his mate concerning this.

After some walking, taking turns through different warehouses, Seto saw the graffiti that he used to remember which warehouse was his.

Thus, Seto motioned for Joey to jump on his back again and the blonde groaned. "Again?"

"Just for a few seconds, Puppy, you won't die," he rolled his eyes. Joey muttered to himself about vampires being weird and climbed onto the brunettes back. "Hold on tight," Seto advised. When Joey wrapped his arms around him, he bent his legs and then launched into the air, adjusting his jump path, so that he landed on the roof of the warehouse.

"Oh shit," Joey gasped, practically choking the brunette. Seto let out a strangled laughed as he let the blonde go, letting him slide down to stand on his own. "I will **never** get used to that."

"Baby," Seto teased, poking Joeys' nose. He got a glare in response, making his laugh get louder. When he stopped, he made his way to a certain place on the roof. Joey followed, afraid of falling off. "Here," Seto offered his hand, and the blonde put his own inside the bigger hand. Blushing at the feeling, Joey continued to follow the brunette. Finally stopping, Seto pulled the blonde close and said, "Watch this."

He passed his hand in the air, over a spot on the roof and then said something in a strange language Joey couldn't understand in the least. A second later, a circle dislodged itself from the roof, and slid to the side, revealing a metal spiral staircase. Joey looked in amazement at the sudden appearance.

"What was that?"

"Magic," Seto replied, wiggling his fingers in the air, getting another glare in response. "Really though. Well. More like magical words. That only work with our kind of course," he explained, walking towards the staircase. He pulled the blonde along with him, knowing that he was still trying to get over the "magic".

Stepping down the staircase, Joey watched as he saw the inside of the warehouse. Setos' home.

When his feet touched the floor, the hole in the roof closed, making a silent click. They had seemed to be in the living room. Plenty of furniture and 2 lamps, lighting the room. It looked expensive and clean, making him a bit jealous and embarrassed, because his apartment was really crappy.

"Cousin!" Seto called suddenly, releasing Joeys' hand, and then picking up a remote from nowhere. He clicked a button and the room was suddenly brighter. Huge lights attached to the roof were turned on, and Joey stared at all the details he could see now. There was a hall way that seemed rather long and a door was next to them. This place was far from looking like any normal warehouse.

"Seto! Welcome back!" a voice shouted in greeting. Seto only rolled his eyes and grasped Joeys' hand again, pulling him forward. In the hallway Joey had seen, a male figure was walking out, which he figured was Setos' cousin.

"Sure," Seto answered sarcastically, watching as his cousin came into view. Joey suddenly gasped.

"You…" he began, in shock of what he was seeing. An almost exact image of Yugi, but crimson-eyed, changed hair style and a bit taller. The blonde was squeezing Setos' hand unconsciously.

"Me, me. Hello, Joey Wheeler from Domino High School! Nice to meet again," Yami exclaimed, a smile on his face. Joey was unable to speak, gaping.

"I think you just put my mate into shock, Yami," Seto guessed, waving a hand in front of Joeys' face. The blonde shook his head and gulped air.

"Yami? Yugis' old boyfriend?" Joey questioned, recovering. Yami cringed playfully at the words. Seto only watched the interaction, holding onto Joeys' hand.

"Old boyfriend? Ouch. I'm still with my dear aibou," Yami corrected, walking towards them. "Yugi!" he called. Joeys' heart jumped. His old friend was still alive? He looked around for any sign of Yugi. When he looked to the hallway he saw a head poke out of a room.

"Hi."

"Yu-Yugi?! Is that you?" Joey exclaimed, letting go of Setos' hand to begin walking towards the figure. Almost to the hallway, the figure stepped into the light and Joey saw bright amethyst eyes. Stopping in shock, the blonde gaped.

"Hi, Joey," Yugi greeted, his face bright with joy. He wore his usual clothes just like when they were in high school together. Joey suddenly ran at the tinier man and hugged him tightly.

"Yugi!"

"Hey, hey, careful with the prego mate," Yami warned, his arms crossing with a grin. Confused, Joey pulled away from the tri-color haired man. Yugi gave a small smile and pat the blondes' shoulder.

**If you guys didn't already know, aibou is 'partner' in Japanese. Or something like that. :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 LifeBlood

**Next chapter. Hope the last one was to your liking. I think the ending was rushed in that chap, but eh xD. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Lifeblood

"Prego?" Joey asked, fully pulling away and looking at Yugis' form. He had gained a few for sure, but he looked the same as the last day he had saw him.

"Well, you see Joey, I'm pregnant," Yugi said, smiling sweetly, eyes bright. "The father being Yami, of course," he added, glancing at the man in question and seeing the approval on his face. Seto finally sighed and passed a hand over his face.

"Guys. Shocking him 2 times in a row is going to make him fall into a coma or whatever, and then I'm going to kill you both," the annoyed brunette growled, walking over to his mate. When he reached him, he grasped his hand and pulled him away from Yugi.

"I think this has all been a big shocker for Joey," Yami commented with a smirk. He walked over to his own mate and wrapped his arms around him from behind, setting his chin on Yugis' shoulder. Yugi put a hand on Yamis', their hands covering his growing stomach.

The brunette rolled his eyes at his cousin, and pulled the blonde to his chest. They looked as if competing to see who the better couple was. Joey finally recovered and looked up at the man embracing him, his face clearly showing all the questions he had. Before the blonde could speak Seto voiced his excuse, "Don't ask me. I have no idea how it happened."

"Well," Joey began, looking over to Yami and Yugi. His mind was a little hazy with the recent events, but caught up to the moment. "How then?" he asked, directing his question at Yami. The darkly tanned man yawned and leaned his head against Yugis.

"You see, I had taken Yugi away after he finished high school," he began. The pair across the room looked at the man expectantly. "Yugi and I stayed together and after a while we wanted to have a little one. So I went in search of a method to make males bare children," he explained, beginning to rock side to side with Yugi. Seto hummed, remembering when Yami had vanished for 2 weeks, leaving Yugi here.

Joey didn't say anything, and only listened intently.

"In the end, I found an old book that the clan had. A close friend of mine had stolen it for me. In the book it explained vampire kind. But it wasn't one of those human written books. Those are full of lies and make believe shit they made up," Yami informed, making a face. The brunette tightened his hold on Joey when he heard 'clan' and the blonde had sucked in a shallow breath.

Yami saw the reactions and he smiled grimly. But he continued, "The book told of how vampires mated. It has very many possibilities." Yugi nodded along to the words. "Vampire with vampire, vampire with human, and vampire with werewolf," he listed.

"Skylar and Fervin," Seto said with a nod. Joey looked at him with a questioning look.

"Vampire and werewolf," Yami informed, letting Joey keep up. "Even werewolf and human is possible," he adds as a side note. Seto frowned and voiced a question.

"And the product of vampire and werewolf?"

"It said something along the lines of forbidden, but it also said that the baby would grow fast, and take more over which kind had the stronger blood," Yugi spoke. Joey and Seto looked to him in curiosity. "Werewolf would be that the child would not need to drink blood and would gain all the strengths of vampire and werewolf. Vampire is the same, but with the necessity of blood, along with paler skin."

"It's whoever wins the blood fight, so to speak. Their official name is "Hybrid Werevas", so says the book," Yami said. They heard a snort at the name.

"That's a pretty bad name they put for that," Seto commented. His cousin agreed, but shook his head.

"They're pretty strong though. But the mating of vampire and werewolf doesn't occur very often. So the population of them is low. Though, it's said in the overall laws of all kinds is that they can't be used as pure killers," Yami finished rather grimly. The brunette hummed, tightening his hold on Joey.

"Skylar and Fervin…They haven't…?" Joey asked unsteadily. He wanted to know as much as he could, but he was kind of afraid to know.

"As far as we know, they haven't had a child," Seto answered. His hands were rubbing up and down Joeys' back now.

"Moving on…We discovered how male and male vampire and human worked. If it's true mates then when they accept each other completely, mind, body and soul, the vampire mates' blood turns into Lifeblood," Setos' cousin finished. He stared straight at Seto, their eyes locked.

"Mind, body and soul…" the brunette repeated. Joey huddled closer to the vampire, thinking.

"Yes, and when the vampire mate draws his own blood, then it can be used to let someone consume. It didn't say what would happen if any being other than the human mate consumed it. But when the human mate consumes the blood, they're body changes. Still male in every aspect, except with female reproductive insides along with the male reproductive system. Also, they can't age, can no longer get sick and at some point they find a special ability they have."

"What?" Joey suddenly asked. He had followed, but now he was lost. Female reproduction parts inside a male? Special ability?

Yugi and Yami smiled at the reaction. "It's complicated to understand. Just understand it as the male having the ability to create eggs and bare the child in a fetus," Yugi summed up, a light blush crossing his cheeks. "And you have a special ability, just depending on you, really."

"Wow, wow, hold up," Seto waved his hands in the air in front of him. "You're telling me that Yugi has a, well no other way to say it, but, a uterus, but on the inside…and no vagina on the outside?"

"Uh, sure…?" Yami answered unsurely. Seto scratched his head, completely unaware of his red and nervous mate. Sighing, Yami searched for a better way to explain. "Look. Don't think too hard on it. You might hurt dat wittle bwain of chors, Seto," he ended up saying as if he was talking to a baby.

"Don't you start with me. You didn't send me that text, and I bet there are no cookies!" Seto defended, miffed. Joey hid his smile from his partner, laughing in his mind.

"There are cookies for you two in the kitchen, Seto," Yugi giggled, pushing Yamis' head playfully. "To think that cookies are the only human food you vampires like."

"They taste pretty damn good, aibou," Yami mumbled, nuzzling the younger mans neck. Yugi rolled his eyes and looked to Joey.

"I'll have to teach you how to bake cookies, Joey. They can't get enough of them." The blonde laughed and nodded in response. He wanted to learn what he could and make Seto happy.

"To those cookies then," Seto smiled, letting his mate go and leading the way to the kitchen.

"Wait, cousin."

"Huh?"

"There's news. Of the clan…"

Seto stopped. Turning to his cousin, he waited for more info. Yami separated himself from Yugi and popped his neck.

"Skylar came over and told me that the old clans moving. Close to us."

"No," Seto denied angrily. His body was ridged and stiff now. Joey could only stand next to the vampire and watch.

"I'm afraid so. Skylar said that we can't be for sure. It's against the rules to chase us. We aren't under complete red alert, but we have to be careful," Yami stated, walking over to his cousin. Seto growled deeply when Yami put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to protect."

"I know that, idiot," the brunette snarled. He looked over to his puppy, and saw wild deer in headlights eyes. Forcing himself to calm down, he stretched an arm to the blonde, waiting. Joey took his hand and Seto pulled him close. After a few seconds passed, Joey voiced his question.

"The old clan?"

"The White Dragon Clan. One of the ten main ones," Seto explained, his voice rough. The brunette squeezed the body in his arms.

"We used to be a part of the clan, but we separated from them. They called us traitors. We left because we found out their methods of feeding," Yami added, walking to the close by lamp. He fiddled with the shade.

"They fed and killed. The real way to do it is feed and erase. We have the capability to erase a recent memory. It only works on humans, but sometimes it doesn't erase completely," Seto continued, pulling away from Joey to study his face. "Thus, why they didn't like it. They hate the idea of letting more humans know about us than just mates."

"But…why would they want to chase you?" the blonde asked, being led to a nearby couch. They sat down and Seto laid his head on Joeys' lap.

"Because we're sons of the leading family…" Yami answered, sitting on a one seater chair. Yugi made his way over and sat on the arm of the chair, before his mate pulled him onto his lap.

"My father is the leader. Yamis' father is my fathers' brother. My uncle," Seto explained, closing his eyes as Joey began to pass his fingers through his brown hair.

"The rules are that when clan members are banned, they are called traitors, and when the clan happens to run into them, they're to be killed. The clan can't chase the traitors," Yami cleared. The blonde frowned at the info. Such cruel ways.

"And if those traitors happen to have mates…" Seto began, but trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. Opening his eyes, he met Joeys' gaze and opened his mouth, "The traitors' mate is taken as a slave. Serving the clan in any way they please." His eyes were full of endless fury and Joey almost flinched at the suddenness of it. Joey tried to hide his fear of encountering this clan, but Seto saw it and reached out a hand. Caressing his cheek, Seto smiled grimly. "We would never let that happen to either you or Yugi. Don't think we'll let either of you be taken."

"It's hard to kill vampires that have been alive since the beginning of the clans," Yami stated, laughing dryly. His arms were around Yugi, protectively.

"Whose older, you or Yami?" Joey asked suddenly, looking down at his vampire. Seto grinned.

"Me."

"Only by ten years, but I'm smarter," Yami retorted, making Seto snort. Yugi giggled at their ridiculousness.

"But both of you act like children," he concluded. At that, Joey had to agree. Fighting over cookies, really?

"Hey, we're adult vampire children," Yami smirked, kissing Yugis' cheek. "And we love your cookies."

"I just can't believe it took us this long to find our mates," Seto commented, staring at the ceiling. Yami nodded in agreement, also amazed. "But we have them now. I think we just missed them in their other lifetimes."

"Pfft, more like we were fucking around during their other lifetimes. We were still young, cousin," Yami replied. Seto shrugged, not agreeing or denying his cousin.

"Well. I think it's time. I'm hungry and my tummy wants food," Yugi concluded, jumping off Yamis' lap. He waved good-bye to the others and ran off to the kitchen, which was the room next to this one.

"Then I'm off too, 'til later," the tri-color haired vampire said, following his mate with a wave. Seto sighed and sat up, facing his mate.

"Joey…Don't let anything get to you. I'll always be here to protect you…"

The blonde took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With a nod, he leaned towards Seto and pecked his cheek. "I know, Seto. I believe you," he whispered, bringing up a hand to his cheek. He turned to the side, brushing their noses, and got closer to the brunette. Seto smiled and put a hand over the hand on his cheek, leaning on them.

"My mate is perfect," he murmured, kissing Joeys' palm. With a blush, the blonde leaned forward and made Seto turn to him. He put his lips to the brunettes, and slowly moved against them. Seto went along, putting his other hand to the blondes' thigh.

Joey opened up to the vampire and felt a tongue slide into his mouth. Seto explored a bit, tasting the Cheetos the blonde had eaten. Before leaning forward and making the blonde fall back on the couch he let out a quiet growl. He went down with him and continued their kiss, biting a lower lip. As he leaned over the smaller body beneath him he slid his hand up and down, eventually meeting skin when Joeys' short rode up.

The blonde suddenly pushed Seto away, his face red and eyes bright.

"Somewhere more private?" he asked, passing a hand over Setos clothed chest. The brunette quickly stood up and threw the blonde over his shoulder. Joey gasped at the sudden movement, but didn't argue. Instead he looked down and saw a nice view. The clothed ass of Seto Kaiba.

Before he could register is thoughts, he was thrown onto a bed with satin covers. He heard a door close and he opened his eyes to see Seto above him on the bed. "My bed, my rules, Puppy," the vampire whispered, not an inch from Joey. And Joey suddenly noticed that his shoes had been taken off. Surprise, surprise!


	9. Chapter 9 Nom Nom Nom

Because I'm slow and dumb, I forgot to put that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh(no matter how much I wish I did) but I do own this plot(more or less, cause you guys might find something close to it, which I have not lol). This is just a REALLY HEAVY Lemon chapter( if you don't feel that you're up to reading this kind of lemon, go ahead and skip to the line I put in to indicate that its over lol)-.- a very long one apparently. Hope it's to your yaoi liking xD R&R Pls!

Chapter 9 Nom nom nom

"No argument here," Joey replied, smiling, his hands being grasped and held above his head on the bed. He felt Setos' legs appear on either side of him. The brunette grinned darkly and kissed Joey, forcing his way in. Their tongues slipped past each other, dancing hotly and quickly. Seto released their hands and brought his to the hem of Joeys' shirt. Sliding his hands up, he met warm skin that made him go a little crazier. Still kissing the blonde, he pushed the shirt up and Joey pulled his arms out. Not wanting to stop their kiss, Seto left the shirt on tan shoulders, and slid his hands back down.

Unbuttoning the shorts and sliding down the zipper, he slid one hand down to cup Joey. He felt the blondes' chest rise, their kissing forcing them to use their nostrils. Smiling into their kiss, he squeezed the warmness in his hand, and the warm flesh turned hot.

"Nnn…" The blondes' hands made their way down and pushed his shorts down with his boxers. Seto broke their kiss and took a deep breath before sliding down and completely pulling the clothes off. Throwing them, he licked his lips at the sight of Joey. The lose member in his vision was swollen and inviting. Instead of sating his thirst, he slid back up and grasped the hands that were lingering around tan hips. Leaning his forehead on the blondes' chest, he looked down and watched as he guided their hands. He slid them over hips and thighs before taking them to the prize. **(That was not meant to rhyme…things happen .)**

"Feel," the brunette whispered, kissing the sweating skin beneath him. Then he made their hands grasp the limb between their bodies and began to pump it. His fingers pressed on the vein under the sensitive member and he grinned at the sight.

"Ah!..."

Joey arched up and the brunette licked his torso. Up and down their hands moved, and Seto changed the pace every few seconds. Watching the poor limb be tortured, Seto only enjoyed the view. He listened to the harsh breaths and the sound of his favorite voice making a noise of pleasure.

"Nnnh!" Joey moaned, using his own thumbs to put pressure on his member. Pre-cum spurted from the tip he squirmed. Seto hummed and felt his own erection grow. Not wasting a second, he released the member in their hands and went to undoing his jeans. The hands still around the swollen member continued. Joey pumped himself harshly, crying out when pre-cum came out and covered his hands.

"Keep going," Seto ordered his voice clear and dripping lust. He kept his head where it was and felt Joey nod vigorously. Finally, he got his jeans down his hips, releasing his attention needing flesh. Groaning when he saw how thick the limb had grown, he closed his eyes and then opened them to see Joeys' hands covered in sticky liquid. "Don't stop, Puppy."

"Ahhnn…" he heard the blonde moan. He got off the body and completely took off his jeans, along with his shirt and then watched Joeys' face. It was red and sweaty, eyes closed in pleasure and gasping for breath. Naked, he walked to the end of the bed and grasped the blondes' ankles. Roughly pulling the blonde down, he let tan legs hang down. He glanced at the member in torture to see hands slowing down. "Hnn…"

Seto knelt on the floor, and grasped the hips in front of him. Pulling them closer, he licked a hand that was still around the member there. Joey removed his hands and gripped the sheets. His body was covered in sweat and Seto smirked. Closing the distance he licked the abused flesh in front of him.

"Ah!"

Licking up the pre-cum the member produced, he slid Joey even closer. "Mmm," he moaned. The blonde sat up and gripped Setos' hair.

"Annn," the blonde moaned, looking down to see Setos' mouth kissing and licking his arousal. The brunette kissed the tip and rasped his teeth across it, hearing his partner give a hiss. Without a seconds waste, he covered the flesh with his mouth, enveloping it. "Agh!"

He began to bob slowly, sucking on the thick flesh. Heat was everywhere, making the blonde sweat and pant even more. Pulling at Setos' hair, Joey, urged the vampire to continue to pleasure him. He wasn't going to deny the blonde in the least.

"Faster," Joey gasped, trying to move Setos' head back and forth. Completely obliging, he bobbed faster, sucking even harder. He raked his teeth underneath the member and got a cry in response. "I'm going to-, nnnh," Joey groaned, on the brink of cumming. Rubbing the tip against his throat a couple times, Seto then released the flesh, denying the climax, and stood, his eyes locked onto Joeys.

Then Joey switched his gaze down and saw the big swollen and pulsing erection. Seto used every bit of control that he had to not just force Joey to blow him. The blonde stood up, facing the vampire, and pressed against him, their erections touching heatedly. "Fuck," Seto gritted out, grabbing the blondes' hips and grinding them together more. His mind was hazy and his vision was unclear. He was running out of patience fast and he wanted to fuck the man in front of him.

"Ah!" Joey shouted, grasping the vampires' arms. Seto then growled and pushed the blonde down to his knees. The plush carpet underneath them softened the impact. Before Joey could speak, strong hands grabbed his head and pushed it to the straining erection in front of him. He quickly took the hint and wedged himself between pale legs. Releasing the head in his hands, Seto leaned forward and supported himself on the bed.

"Now," he commanded, voice deep and raspy. Joey nodded, held the erection in his hand and licked it slowly. The brunette gripped the sheets and groaned at the feeling, his member way too sensitive. Sucking on the tip, Joey slid his hands up and down, barely touching flesh. "Damn you, blow me," Seto cursed, his blood boiling. He heard a laugh and felt hot air brush his erection, making him moan. Before Seto made his orders be followed exactly, his erection was covered in a warm and moist case. Joey rolled is tongue around the thick warmth in his mouth, and used 2 fingers to squeeze the base of it. "Aghh!"

The blonde hummed, licking and sucking on the amazing limb. Tightening his hold on the sheets, Seto pushed his midsection closer, making the blonde swallow him even more. Covering his member in saliva and pure bliss. Joey rubbed his tongue underneath and heard a hiss, feeling pre-cum squirt inside his mouth. Swallowing, he made the erection rub against his throat and felt it swell. "Mm."

"Nnnh," Seto moaned, his toes curling on the carpet. Before the blonde could continue and cause him to cum so easily, he pulled him up, hearing the pop of his erection being released. He smashed their lips together, tasting each other's pre-cum. He made their tongues dance in the air, saliva falling. Holding tan hips now, he grinded them together again, their saliva and pre-cum covered erections rubbing.

"Ahhhn," Joey shuddered, wrapping his arms around the brunettes' neck, crashing their lips together fully. They both moaned loudly, not caring if they were heard. Sliding his hands into brown hair, Joey pulled and massaged. Seto groaned, pulling away and then sucking on Joeys' bottom lip. Releasing it a second later, he kissed his way down the blondes' neck, reaching a tan shoulder. Licking the sweaty skin, he then began to suck on it. "Mmh," Joey moaned, stretching his neck back in pleasure. Seto sucked hard, leaving a big red mark on the spot. Sliding his hands up, he roamed over the blonde, and found a peaked nipple. Plucking at it, he rubbed it between two fingers and heard a gasp.

He slid his mouth down now and licked Joeys' chest. The blonde leaned his head forward, and bit down on the others' shoulder. "Hhnn," the brunette groaned at the feeling of teeth in his skin. Moving back up Joey let go of his shoulder, and Seto kissed the blondes' jaw and met his gaze. Joeys' eyes were misty and excited, drawing Seto in. Before he knew it, Seto had lifted the blonde and Joey responded by wrapping his legs around a slim waist.

"Ahn," Joey shuddered, moving his hips. Their members grinded and Seto grunted, pleasure clear on his face. Turning around, he sat on the bed and had the blonde on his lap. Joey panted into his ear, hot breath arousing him further. Letting tan hips go, he put one hand to the blondes' erection between them. Joey sucked in a breath and Seto grinned. Putting his other hand between their faces, he put a finger to the blondes' lips. He got an odd look, but he only used his finger to separate the lips and Joey opened up to him. Finally understanding, the blonde enveloped the finger and sucked on it, closing his eyes.

Seto slid his thumb over the tip on the member in his hand, rubbing the pre-cum over it. "Mmmh," Joey moaned, tightening his arms around the brunette. Letting go of the finger, Seto then stuck the next finger into the blondes' warm mouth. Joey sucked on it, coating it in saliva; Seto watched this, seeing the pleasure on his mates' face.

"Hm," he hummed, continuing to fiddle with the erection in his hand, getting moans and shudders. He stuck another finger into the blondes' mouth, feeling his fingers be sucked. Joey opened his eyes to look into the brunettes and he let the fingers go with a pop. Panting, the blonde leaned forward, closer to the brunette, and lifted his ass. Seto grinned and put his head next to Joeys, looking down the tan back to the blondes' ass. Moving his hand, he slid it to the ass in his vision and rubbed the space in-between the two cheeks.

"Nnn," he heard the blonde moan, arching. Seto released the member in his other hand, and reached around to aid his other hand. Separating the two globes, he slid the first saliva coated finger down and found the hole he was looking for. Slowly, he inserted the finger and his eyes watched, enjoying the view. "Hhhnn!" Joey groaned, his insides tightening on the finger. Unknowingly, he began to push out, making the finger go deeper. "Nnaahh," he groaned, pleasuring himself.

Seto chuckled deeply, moving his finger in and out, rubbing. He felt Joeys' erection rise, touching his torso before lying against the blondes. Humming at the reaction, he slid a second finger in and heard the blonde gasp. "Come on, Puppy. You can hold out a little longer," he encouraged playfully, teasing the other. Joey groaned and bit down on the brunettes shoulder. The action only turned Seto on more. Feeling the walls around his fingers relax, he scissored the hole, stretching it and then slid in and out.

"Ah!" Joey shouted, biting down on the shoulder even harder. He felt so sensitive and raw. Closing his eyes, he used one hand to slide up and down the brunettes' back. Seto smirked, and then inserted a third finger, moving in and out now, trying to go deeper inside the warmth. "Haaaah!"

"Mmn," Seto moaned, his eyes glazing over from the sight. He suddenly felt wetness on his torso and he laughed. The blonde had cummed all over them, and he felt the shudder go through Joey. Before the blonde could recover, he stretched the hole his fingers were in and he heard a cry.

"Set-Seto," the blonde shuddered, pleasure pain consuming him. Not thinking coherently, Joey put his hand that was sliding up and down between them. Whipping his hand down his own chest, he felt warm cum and then covered the brunettes' erection in it. Coating it like it was lube.

"Hnn," Seto moaned at the feeling, his erection throbbing. Thrusting his fingers now, he made the hole even wider, this being easier than the last time. But he had a feeling he was going to be even thicker this time. Joey shouted in pleasure, squeezing the flesh in his hand, making Seto groan. When Seto opened his eyes he quickly slid the fingers out of the blonde, hearing a whimper. "Don't worry, you won't be empty for long," he whispered, assuring the blonde. Joey moaned, releasing the member from his grasp.

The brunette suddenly pulled the blonde off him, and stood, throwing the blonde, face down, onto the bed. Not wasting a second, he was behind the blonde on the bed, kneeling. Joey gasped when he processed what happened and then felt slim hands grip his hips, pulling them up. He crossed his arms on the bed, and put his forehead on them, widening his legs for Seto. Oh how he wanted to feel the man inside him. "Someone is very inviting today," Seto commented, pulling hips close to his.

"J-Just do it," Joey begged, panting. Seto raised an eyebrow and let his thick member touch the hole. "Nnn!"

"Continue to beg for me, Puppy. I want to know how much you want me inside you," Seto said seductively, leaning down and kissing the blondes' ass. He heard a whimper when his erection was moved away.

"P-Please, Seto. D-Don't deny m-me this," the blonde plead, trying to push his hips to the brunette. Seto grinned, siting up and adjusting his position. He heard the hunger and lust in his mates' voice. The want. But he wanted to hear more.

"You can do better than that, Joey," he encouraged, rubbing the hips in his hands. His eyes watched the blondes' body rise and fall with every breath.

"Seto…Fuck me…" the blonde ordered rather than begged. That caught the brunettes' attention.

"Hm," he began, closing the distance between them slowly, letting the tip of his member touch the entrance. The blonde arched closer and Seto smiled. Pushing further in, slowly, he used the blondes' hips to move back and forth.

"Ahhn!" Joey moaned, and Seto closed his eyes. He rubbed in and out, the walls around him widening further much easier than last time. His hands tightened and he quickly slid home. "Ahh!" Joey screamed at the sudden intrusion. He clenched around the thick flesh in him and Seto moaned, leaning forward, over the blonde. His member throbbed inside the warmth, and he thrusted again, holding Joey. The mix of saliva, cum and Joeys' juices, coating his member and making the action easier to do. Joey suddenly sat up, making the flesh inside him go even deeper and Seto groaned. When Joey leaned back he felt the thickness inside him pulse, so close to filling him with what he wanted. He reached behind and put his hands on Setos' hips, rubbing up and down.

"Hnn, Puppy," Seto moaned, beginning to rotate his hips. He moved inside the warm hole and felt the walls tighten on him.

"Nnn, you're gr-growing, Set-," Joey started, but was cut off when his erection was grasped. He gasped as the hand began to pump him. Seto put his head on the blondes' shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"At the same time, Puppy," he ordered. He got a nod in reply and sucked in a shuddering breath. Every time he moved in and out of the blonde, he pumped the flesh in his hand, pleasuring both himself and Joey.

"Ohhhh," Joey moaned, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Seto kissed the blondes' neck and nuzzled him. He felt a hand stop rubbing his hip and then felt it squeeze his ass. He growled and squeezed Joey in turn. They both moaned together, the sound resonating through the room. When Seto thrusted again and felt the blondes' body shudder completely, his member swelled and he suddenly roared. The hand on his ass squeezed again and he felt hot liquid coat his hand.

The blonde was screaming in pleasure, Setos' seed filling him. Seto released the flesh he was holding, his body screaming in pleasure pain. He slid it up the blondes' chest and coated it in the hot cum. As his ass was squeezed yet again, he grinned and put a cum coated finger to the blonde lips. Joey hesitantly opened his mouth and the finger slid in, rubbing against his tongue. The blonde moaned and closed his mouth over the finger, tasting himself and liking it more than he would have ever thought.

"Hah," Seto moaned, watching the blondes' mouth. The things that mouth were willing to do made him want to cum over and over again until he couldn't produce any more. To his surprise, the hand holding his ass grasped his cum coated hand and Joey began to lick the hand, taking in all the cum. This made Seto grow thicker again, and the blonde moaned.

"Set-Seto," Joey called, holding the hand in his. Seto nodded into Joeys' neck, losing his track of thought. Joey made their hands lift and he brought it to Setos' face. The brunette lifted his head and stuck out his tongue to lick the clear cum covered hands. Tasting his mates' essence and feeling it warm his stomach. Seto shifted and made it to where they fell on the bed comfortably, on their sides. The movement made their connection move and they both moaned again.

"Puppy," he moaned, spooning against the blonde. Joey sighed in pleasure, taking away his cum covered hand to rub it against Setos' hip. "I-I love you, Joey."

Joey stiffened a bit, clenching around the thickness inside him. It made Seto moan again. Seto hadn't full processed what he had said, but he knew it was important. Trying to clear his mind, he felt Joey take a deep breath.

"I love you, too, Seto…" at those words Seto cursed. His already thick member, thickened even more and Joey screamed. The brunette held onto the blonde, trying to ease the pain somehow. He didn't understand what was going on. His blood boiled hot and he pulled the blonde closer. "Nnnaa! D-Don't m-move," Joey cried, freezing in place. His hand stopped rubbing the slim hip and he groaned.

"S-Sorry," Seto apologized in advance, before smashing their hips together.

"Fuck! Ahhh!" Joey screamed, his sweet spot being hit roughly. Seto shouted incoherent words, and felt his member be consumed by the walls around it. Milking him, the walls took every drop out of him. Their connection burned, both of them in pain, but feeling the pleasure of being whole.

"It's h-happening," Seto said, closing his eyes as Joey yelled in pain. It was like a barb had risen from his shaft, making it so that he couldn't pull out without extreme pain. And he had never felt so good, but hurt so much in his life. The blonde finally stopped, and moaned long and loud.

"H-hurts…but feels…nnnh," he tried to form a sentence, but failed, shuddering. Seto smiled weakly, and nuzzled his mate. His member didn't decrease in size, and he was sure that Joey would never be so tight to start with ever again. Kissing the blondes cheek, he tangled their legs together, careful not to move, too, suddenly.

"You feel so good around me, Joey…" he murmured, sighing in pleasure. His midsection hurt like hell, but it was amazing. He was sure Joeys' ass was in more pain than he would ever know. Seto felt a hand cover his, their hands on Joeys' stomach.

"In me. Ahhn," Joey moaned, closing his eyes. Seto hummed and felt the walls relax a bit around him. His erection pulsed and he groaned. "Why…so huge...?"

"Only for you, love," Seto replied completely serious, closing his eyes. He would never feel the same again. He had been broken before, but now he felt…whole. Would this feeling go away after they separate?

"Nnn, m-my," Joey tried to say. Seto lifted his head and put his ear closer to the blondes' mouth to hear. "My ass hurts like fuck." Seto chuckled, seeing the blonde blush, but the shade of red just turned brighter. They stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting for Seto to decrease in size so that they could separate. Eventually the barb shrunk back into Setos shaft, and he wondered how that was even possible to have in his privates.

"Joey…Don't move, okay? This'll hurt," Seto informed, moving his hand to hold the blondes' hip. Joey clenched on him, like he didn't want them to separate. Seto sighed and rubbed the hip, trying to relax the blonde. "Calm down, Puppy," he murmured. Joey whimpered, he wanted to stay like this forever, no matter how much pain it caused him. He felt more pleasure than pain right now.

"N-no, don't," Joey begged silently. Seto frowned worriedly and leaned his head on his mates.

"Why not? You're in pain, Pup," he replied, sighing. Joey closed his eyes and rubbed his own stomach. The warmness he felt there making him want to stay frozen like this forever.

"Just a few more," he said, grabbing Setos' hand with his own and putting it to his stomach. Seto nodded next to the blondes' neck. He could wait as long as Joey wanted. He didn't want to move either, but he knew this would hurt his mate more than himself. Humming a lullaby his mother taught him, Seto began to make circles with their hands over the warm torso. Joey felt the warmness inside him bubble and wondered if this is how women felt… How they felt when they aimed to have a child…

"We should fall asleep like this from now on," he whispered. Joey let out a quiet laugh.

"If you want," he replied, fully agreeing to the idea in his mind. The brunette chuckled and curled around the blonde. "I love you so much…"

Seto smiled, happy to hear Joeys' voice speak such words. "You wouldn't believe how much I love you, Joey. No way you could," he replied, thanking fate for its' kindness. Joey had been the person he had been looking for.

"Hmph, vampires and their belief of being bigger than others," Joey retorted playfully. That made the brunette laugh.

"I believe we are. In sex, anyway. Wouldn't you agree?" he teased, and earned a snort. He knew Joey couldn't deny it though. From their experience together, they would never know anything better. "Close your eyes," he ordered softly. Joey obeyed and used his free hand to grip the sheets.

Seto put their hands to Joeys' hip and gripped it tightly. Slowly, he began to disengage from Joey. When he was only half way out, Joey whimpered and dug his nails into his own hip. The brunette took a deep breath and pulled out completely, Joey making an inaudible gasp. Cold air suddenly washed over them and Seto bit his lip at the feeling. His member cooling down from the warmth it was in.

"Ahhn," Joey moaned at last, his body stiff. He wasn't going anywhere for a few days. Seto made a groaning sound, and used his hand to massage his sore member, while also trying to feel where the barb had suddenly disappeared. Slowly turning his head to see what the brunette was doing, Joey smiled and reached his hand behind him and moved the mans' hands away.

"Gahnn," Seto moaned, letting Joey take over and forgetting what he was trying to do. He moved his hand to the blondes' ass, rubbing the globes. They were sore and exhausted. But Seto felt like he could go again…

Joey already sensed this in the way Seto was touching him and he shook his head, not up for another, though his brain begged for it. The brunette chuckled, knowing that his mate was just human. But that could change.

"Joey…Do you want to become more than just human?" he asked suddenly, feeling the hand massaging him slow down. He heard the blonde breath a couple of times before answering.

"Lifeblood…You want to?..."

"Yes. I completely accept you, Joey Wheeler. My mate," he confessed, closing the distance between them and putting his chest against the others' back. Joey felt the limb he loved inside him put itself between his ass. He moved and rubbed against it making the brunette moan. "Plus, the reason why that was so rough is because of the true mating," Seto informed, not mentioning the barb.

"I accept you and everything that comes along with it, Seto Kaiba… That includes the sex," he added with a smile. He heard the man behind him chuckle from deep within his body and sigh.

"Then," Seto began, bringing his forearm up to his mouth, "lifeblood is our link." He bit down, feeling the sting of his canines and then pulled away, seeing the two holes produce thick crimson blood. Joey turned around, and laid on his back. Seeing the brunette, naked and pale, he reached out and held the forearm. The vampire stretched out his arm and the blonde put his mouth to the arm, licking the blood that escaped. Metallic…and completely Seto.

"Hmm," he began to suck on the two holes, using two hands to hold the arm to his mouth. Seto watched, studying the blonde. Joeys' eyes closed and Seto saw the mans' body give a shudder. The blonde started to suck faster and Seto lifted his hand. He used his thumb and index finger to close the blondes' nostrils. Not a moment later, Joey let go with a gasp, lacking air.

"Remember that," Seto informed with a smirk. Joey glared at him as he took away the arm and sealed the holes by licking them.

"Not my-," Joey stopped, his eyes widening. Seto raised an eyebrow and saw the blonde put his hands to his stomach, holding it.

"Joey?"

"Nnn," the blonde moaned, suddenly sitting up and bending forward. Seto quickly held Joey close and felt the shocks that were going through him. His body was changing in the inside. "Gah," Joey gasped, throwing his head back. Seto caught his head; not letting it hit the wall.

"Joey, just relax," he advised, sensing the change. The blonde looked as if he was going to vomit. The brunette sat down, leaning against the wall, and put the blonde in his lap. "Let it take its' course, don't fight it."

"Pfft, easy…for you to say," Joey whined, holding his stomach.

'What an odd change,' Seto thought, keeping his eyes locked on Joey.

A few minutes passed, and Joey was finally relaxing, breathing rather hard, but he had stopped holding his stomach. "Nneh, I feel weird…" he complained, staring at his stomach. The brunette hummed, leaning back against the wall.

"Your insides are different now. You still appear male, and function like one, but now instead of 1 reproductive system…you have two," Seto explained. Joey scrunched up his nose and looked to the vampire. "Meaning. No more unprotected sex, unless you want kids that is," he smiled, sliding his arms around Joey. "Not once have I used protection…what a shame," he sighed. Joey stared at him.

"Are you telling me that there are mini Setos and Setoinas, running around this planet?" Joey asked, glaring at the vampire. Seto turned blank.

"Setoinas? That's a terrible name…Even though it has mine it. And no, of course not. We can only have children with our mates. When we have sex with someone that isn't our mate, the fertilization is denied," he explained with a know-it-all attitude.

"Well, good," Joey mumbled, averting his eyes from Seto. The brunette smiled and turned the blondes' face towards him, caressing his cheek.

"I would never have children with another person if I had the ability. I would of worn five condoms to make sure, Joey," he assured, and Joey gave him a look. "What?" he asked. Joey only rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "If we have kids, I really hope they don't take your attitude," he teased.

"Hey!" Joey shouted, hitting his arm. Seto chuckled and drew his mate in for a kiss.

"I'm kidding. But I believe that you just showed that you want kids with me," he whispered. Joey blushed and pulled away.

"Cheater."

"Good Blowjob Giver."

"What the hell?" Joey exclaimed. Seto blank faced again.

"What? I thought we were calling each other names. Yes?"

"Yeah, but that…that wasn't-!" Joey started to argue, but Seto was smiling. "You pervert." Joey made a face, and turned away, but Seto saw the red crawling up his neck.

"It was simply a compliment, Puppy. And I think I'd like that compliment to be proven," he said, leaning forward. The blonde rolled his eyes, the anger vanishing.

"You're so lucky I can't stay angry at you," he whispered, their lips just about to touch. Their exhaustion just about disappearing and being reenergized by their love for one another.

"I'm lucky that you recovered faster than I thought," Seto shot back, and then smashed their lips together. Just as Joey was going to slide down, someone knocked on the door. "Ugh. Don't move." One second Seto was under Joey and the next Joey was face down on the bed and Seto was at the door. Joey put his head on his hand and watched Seto, seeing the man in his naked glory.

"What?" Seto asked, annoyed. He had opened the door and saw Yami on the other side, naked. This wasn't the first time Seto has been in this position.

"We have to go. The clan's coming." Seto gripped the door tightly, denting the wood. "Skylar and Fervin are meeting us outside to take us to the nearest werewolf camp," Yami finished, seeing his cousin anger even further.

"We'll be out in 5 minutes," he stated, and then closed the door with a slam. Joey saw the exchange, but hadn't heard the conversation.

"Seto? What's going on?" Joey asked, sitting up. Seto walked over to his dresser and picked out random clothes to put on. Without replying, he threw the clothes on the bed and picked Joey up. "Seto?" he called, studying the brunette. His face was unreadable and his eyes were cold. The blonde began to worry, but was soon answered. Seto walked away from the dresser to hold his mate tightly.

"We have to leave and go to a werewolf camp. Let's shower and get going, okay?" Seto said, looking down at the blonde in his arms. Joey nodded, being held bridal style all the way to the bathroom. Which he had found out was way better for shower sex, but he shook that from his mind and focused on the present.

**So yaaaaaaaaay, YAOI EVERYWHERE. In that chapter. I mean, dayum, that was the most yaoi I've ever written. Talk about major coitus. X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**I HAD TO FINISH WRITING THIS. Lol, I didn't notice that the story wasn't actually finished .-. But Last chapter! Sorry to end this, but it has to be done xD It's been taking forever to get these out cause I had to do some grammar fixes and stuff. I love English like this, but going to actually English class is lame :X Enjoy! R&R pls!**

Chapter 10 The Old Clan

The two pairs had gone to go shower and get ready for their departure. When Seto and Joey had finished washing up, the brunette had quickly walked to his closet. Seto was dressing in combat boots, camo pants tucked into the boots, and a black cut off sleeves shirt. All that was missing was the face paint and some type of gun in his hands to make him look like he's in the army.

Joey watched as the vampire opened the closet and gaped in shock. There were knives, swords; you name it, hanging on the walls. The brunette pulled a couple knives out and scattered them around his body, hiding them. One in each combat boot, one in his belt and then he picked up one of the swords. He chose a sheath for it and slid the dark blue tinted sword into the sheath.

"That's…" Joey tried to speak, but he was at a loss for words. Seto tied the string to his belt, the sword hanging at his hip. When he looked back at the blonde, Joey shrugged.

"Yami did say that vampires alive since the beginning of the clans were hard to kill. But the ones we're facing were before even that, Joey," he explained. Walking over to the blonde, he held out two knives, his hand holding the blades. "Use them to stab their heart and then cut their head off," he instructed.

"I guess my old karate lessons will come in handy now?" Joey asked, grabbing the knives and putting one in his belt against his back and the other in his bottom pocket of his shorts. Seto smiled grimly and nodded, ruffling the blondes' hair.

"Come on, let's go," he said, lightly kissing Joey before turning away towards the door. Joey touch his lip, worried if that was the last kind of intimacy they would feel. Before he could let his mind go further, he went after the tall brunette he loved.

Walking down the hall together, they saw Yugi and Yami waiting for them. Yami was similarly dressed to Seto, but with two dual sword sheaths on his back instead of a sword on his hip. Yugi was in camo shorts and a black shirt. Joey was the odd one out it seemed. Instead of camo shorts, he wore plain tan ones and a black shirt. He had almost worn what Yugi was, but Setos' clothes didn't fit him.

"Ready?" Yami asked, splitting the silence like a knife. Seto nodded and motioned for Joey to get on his back. Yugi was lifted up bridal style. When the blonde was settled, Seto said the words he had said before, loud and clear.

But this time a hole appeared in the roof, not above the staircase. Yami bent his legs and jumped up, through the hole and they heard the thud of his feet hitting the roof. The brunette followed, and Joey wrapped his arms around him. Air whipped their hair and Joey began to feel a little bit dizzy. When he opened his eyes he saw the street they had walked on.

"Oooh, looks like Seto got a mate," a mans' voice said, but at the same time a dog was barking. Joey slid off and looked around to see a jet black haired woman and a brown furred dog. And the man voice came from whom?

"Hmph, but it looks like someone still hasn't discovered breath mints," Seto said, facing the dog. The brown dog gave a smile, or maybe a growling face. Joey watched them interact, seeing the woman smile.

"Shut up, you two," she said. Joey got a good look of her, and saw her pale skin and sharp green eyes. Yugi and Yami were laughing at the argument. Then the woman looked over to Joey and walked toward him. When she reached him, she extended her hand to him. "Hi there, I'm Skylar;" she introduced herself with a nice smile. Joey shook her hand and smiled back.

"Uh, hi, I'm Joey," he replied a little nervous. Seto patted his shoulder and looked to Fervin.

"That's Fervin. Werewolf with the worst dog breath," Seto introduced, grinning. The dog, Fervin, shot words at him that Joey didn't even know existed.

"Okay, guys. Let's head off," Yami said, shaking his head. Skylar agreed and went back to Fervin, putting a hand to his head.

"We might have to take a longer route, to avoid them completely, so be prepared you guys," she warned. She turned away and started walking, giving them time to set up for the run.

"Yugi and I will stay on the left, you take the right, cousin," Yami said, both he and his mate walking towards Skylar. Joey watched them go and Seto motioned him to get on his back.

"How come Yami isn't carrying Yugi?" he asked, jumping onto the brunettes' back.

"After a while of the change, the human mate gains vampire like abilities. As in running, jumping and strength. I didn't think Yami would allow Yugi to run, but it seems he believes in it," Seto explained, putting his hands under the blondes' legs to hold him.

"Huh…"

"Now let's go," Seto said, running off after the others, whom had begun to run towards the forest on the other side of the warehouse district. The blonde held onto his partner tightly, closing his eyes to avoid getting nauseated.

"Stick close, and don't stray, you guys," Skylar ordered, her hair flying behind her. A few minutes passed, and Joey opened his eyes to see where they were. All he saw were tree trunks flying by and green blurs.

"Pick up, guys, their following!" Skylar shouted. Yami cursed a second later.

"They've got us!" he exclaimed, and not a second later, a blur went past and they heard a dogs whine.

"No! Fervin!" Skylar cried, stopping and changing direction. Joey lost sight as he was turned.

"Cousin. They're here," Yami warned, baring his teeth, canines growing. Seto let Joey slide down and the blonde looked around. He couldn't see any danger, but he knew not to trust his human senses.

"What do we have here..." a deep and loud voice asked. The forest seemed to quiet itself at the voice, and the animals all ran away. Birds flew out of the trees and made flocks.

"Damn it," Seto growled, pushing Joey behind him. The other vampire did the same, protecting Yugi. "He's here."

"So is he…" Yami added, one arm protecting Yugi and the other reaching behind him to his swords. Joeys' eyes darted around, searching for the source of the voice. His hand went to the knife in his belt that Seto had given him.

"Tsk, tsk, children."

At that Seto put his hand to his sword hilt, staring at a dark passage in the forest. "Come on out…Father," he said coldly. The voice laughed calmly, but the calmness scared Joey.

"Hello, Son." Joeys' head whipped to the direction of the voice and he saw a tall man dressed in white. He wasn't sure what to call the style of the clothes, but it was all white. As if they were robes, but not. It made his pale skin less noticeable and his eyes stick out. They were like black holes. Completely black. Like there was no pupil. His hair was jet black and long, flowing down his back.

"What do you want?" Seto asked, watching the man. Seconds later blurs passed through their vision and 20 pale figures surrounded them. Yami kept his eyes on them, figuring out they were young.

"Can't a father see his dear son and nephew?" Setos' father asked innocently, his mouth turning up into a smile.

"No," both Yami and Seto said. The man raised his eyebrows and chuckled darkly.

"Well aren't you two all offensive," he retorted, changing his smile into a dark smirk. Seto growled, moving Joey fully behind him to hide his presence. "Oh, and is that…a son-in-law?" he asked, his eyes darkening in outrage. "My son mated with a male human…what a shame…"

"Shut up, Father," Seto instantly replied, finding the disgust in the mans' voice make him angry. No one would insult him or his mate and get away with it.

Joey kept his eyes on the man, and their eyes met. He saw the fury and hate in the black holes, making his hair stand on end. This man wasn't at all sane.

"Your mate is very brave…to meet my gaze." Seto quickly blocked their sight of each other and Joey shook his head.

"Don't you dare," the brunette scowled, baring his teeth and drawing his sword. His father chuckled.

"Bringing knives to an ability fight, Son," he said, and then disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Joey asked, whipping his head side to side.

"That's his elders ability. To turn invisible whenever he wants," Yami informed, continuing to watch the vampires surrounding them. If they attacked he had to protect them with all he had. Seto closed his eyes and focused on his hearing.

"Awe, don't make me laugh, Son," his fathers' voice echoed. Joey felt a presence behind him and he turned around to face it. Staring at the air, he blinked and then the man appeared. "Hello," is all Joey heard before he was grabbed and pulled by his arm. He cried out when the man squeezed his arm with a force that almost broke his bone.

"Joey! Let him go, bastard!" Seto snarled, lunging at the man, but they disappeared, and he sliced air. Just as he was about to turn around, he was tackled by two of the 20 vampires that had surrounded them.

"Cousin!" Seto kicked one of them off and then saw the head of the one he was about to head-butt fall, Yamis' face appearing before him. He stood and saw Yugi slice the head off the other one. Scanning the area, he saw them appear and he growled.

"Let my mate go," he ordered, voice dripping anger. His father smiled and held Joey up in the air.

"Seto!" Joey shouted, his arm at an odd angle. Tears formed around his eyes and Seto began to run forward.

Then the blonde was thrown. "Joey!"

"Ahhgg!" Joey screamed as his body hit a tree. He fell down and his lungs struggled to breath. "Set-…"

"What a weak human." Seto ignored the voice and change direction, towards Joey. 5 feet away and he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Without a thought, he shook the hand off and he fell to the floor. "Don't look so pathetic," his father said, disgusted.

"Just as pathetic you looked when you killed her?" he spat.

The man froze, anger clearly bubbling through him. Standing up, Seto watched as his words struck his father. He had hit an old and painful nerve.

"You…" his father snarled and then disappeared. "You will not play with me, Son." Seto suddenly gasped. His body was picked up, his feet not touching the ground. "Do not think you will get away with insulting me." With that, he was thrown across the area. Before he could hit a tree, he put his feet to the floor, sliding across the dirt and slowing himself.

"Hmph, I'll do what I please," he retorted. He darted to his sword that had fallen during his sudden flight, and faced his father. "That day you murdered her you were no better than a weak human."

"Silence traitor!" his father shouted, running towards him. The brunette grinned and did the same, his sword in one hand as he ran, both arms on either side of him. "Die!"

They crashed together, Setos' sword not 3 inches from his fathers' neck. Pale hands held the blade. Grunting, Seto tried to force the blade through the hands. He then brought his feet up and pushed off the leaders' chest, knocking each other to the ground. They both recovered quickly, but Setos' father was stronger. The man had reached Seto and picked him up, throwing him to the ground.

Seto closed his eyes as he felt his back connect with the hard ground. When he opened them he was under the ground, as if lying in his own grave. Growling, he shot out and in mid-air, he threw the blade he had in his belt, at his father. The blade sliced through the air, its thin steel making it barely visible. He landed back on the ground and saw his blade lodged in his fathers' chest, but the man wore a bright smile.

"Foolish child," his father laughed, and pulled the knife out of his chest, black blood dripping from it. Seto smiled grimly, the sight making his insides churn. "Petty blades cannot kill me." The man threw the knife to the ground and launch at Seto. Dodging the running figure, the brunette glanced at where his mate should have been. Yugi sat next to the blonde and Yami was defending them from the newbies, or recently turned humans.

Focusing back on his battle, he continued to dodge his fathers' throws. Moving quickly, he grabbed the mans' arm when it stretched out to his face and flung the man down. Not a second later his head was kneed, making him fall to the ground, dizzy. Recovering, he jumped back up and shot away from his father.

"Don't run from our fights, Son! Didn't I teach you that?" his father yelled, shooting up into the air, after his son. Setos' leg was grasped and he braced for an impact. He was pulled down and his father grabbed his shoulders. Kneeing Seto in the stomach, the man threw his son to the ground.

"Ah!"

Seto hit the ground with a loud thud, his body bouncing back up. He then saw his father stand over him and bring his hands down. His chest was pounded by the mans' fists. When he was hit again, he managed to roll over after, and get away from the man.

"Aaggh," he panted, holding his ribs for the few seconds they took to heal. Quickly, he darted across the field and his mind raced, searching for a way to kill his father.

"Face me for real, Son." He saw his father smile darkly and he smiled back, an idea finally popping into his head.

"I would if you were someone worth facing. So pathetic to kill his own mate," he shot, standing straight as his wounds healed on their own. He saw a spark of fury in his fathers' eyes.

"I said…Don't!" the man screamed, lunging at him. Seto ran at him and just before they could collide, he leaned back and slid under the man. Catching himself, he stood to face his opponent.

"A disgrace to the clan is what you are. Killing an innocent! Let alone killing your own mate! She did nothing to deserve that!" he exclaimed, angry.

"ENOUGH! She was a traitor!" his father replied, his hands forming fists.

"No! You killed my mother without a second thought!" With that, he lunged at his father, his vision red. Pulling out another knife, he reached the man and lodged it into his heart. His father grabbed his hand, the force of it making him snarl.

"You would never understand, my child," his father said, eyes locked on his. Seto laughed coldly and turned the blade, making the man yell in pain.

"I am not your child, filthy bastard. I never was," he stated, grinning. "You killed my family. You killed the woman who gave birth to your only son and who was about to give birth to another," he gritted out. "And for that. You will never be forgiven," he finished, drawing another knife.

"I won't let you kill me," his father voiced, bringing a hand up. Just as he was about to grab Seto by the neck, the brunette sliced the knife through his pale neck.

"You've lived too long old man. Fuck off," he said, watching the head fall, the face in shock. When it hit the ground it began to crumble into ash. Seto released the knife in his hand, the body falling. Slowly, pieces fell from it, ash falling and he smiled sadly. "I did it mother. I fulfilled my promise," he whispered, looking up to the sky.

"Set-Seto, where's Seto?" he heard a voice cry. Looking towards the sound, he saw his mate trying to push past Yugi. Seto quickly ran to him, not taking 2 seconds.

"Joey, you're going to hurt yourself!" Yugi warned, trying to stop the blonde from moving further. Seto let a small smile fall on his lips. Sitting down next to his love, he took the blondes' hand into his own. Joey looked up at him, seeing the sorrow and loneliness in the brunettes' dark eyes.

"Stop moving, Joey," Seto whispered, carefully pulling Joey into his lap. He saw the blonde wince at the movement and he sighed. "I'm so sorry. You got dragged into the fight and got hurt," he apologized, holding Joey close.

Yugi moved away, respecting their moment. He stood and went to Yami, who was walking around the area, searching for something.

The blonde squeezed his vampires' hand and laid his head against his chest. "It's okay…but are you alright?" he asked quietly, ignoring the slight pain he felt when Seto brushed his side.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Puppy. Don't worry about me," Seto said, smiling down at Joey. The blonde sighed and turned his head up to brush his lips against Setos.

"I was afraid…that you wouldn't…" he tried to finish, but only shook his head. "Just…" Seto bent down and covered the blondes' lips with his. Closing his eyes at the sudden tears fall down his cheeks, he held Joey closer and he let them fall. The blonde put a hand to his face, feeling the wetness.

Seto kissed Joey passionately and slowly, savoring the moment in his memory. Opening his eyes, he pulled away a bit and felt Joeys' hand whip away his tears. "I'll always be here, Joey. Nothing will stop me from staying with you," he promised, kissing the blondes' cheek.

"Yeah…I know," Joey genuinely smiled, his eyes bright. The sight of Seto crying made his heart clench. They stared into each other's' eyes. Dark brown into honey brown.

Staying in that position lovingly, they didn't hear the footsteps of Yami and Yugi.

"I don't think this is the place for that, but the leaders of The White Dragon Clan can do what they want," Yami said, grinning. Seto quickly looked at him, face in disbelief. Helping his mate up, careful not to hurt his injury, they stood and stared at Yami and Yugi.

"Leaders?" Joey questioned, looking from Setos' disapproving face and Yamis' grin.

"Yep. Oh, and look at that," he smiled, pointing to Setos' arm, like a girl pointing out a woman with a huge ring on her finger. They all looked to Seto and he extended his arm.

A white dragon tattoo was printing itself into his skin, its' brightness lighting the darkening forest. It was on his forearm, taking up most of the space with its' wings. None of them spoke, as Seto brushed his fingers over the tattoo. The image lit up brighter and a flash went off. A moment later a small dragon appeared, like a hologram, in the air. No more than 5 inches tall.

"What the hell…?" Seto scowled.

Suddenly, the dragon roared and flew to Joeys' side. The blonde jerked away on instinct, but the creature just rubbed his head on his arm, seeming to purr. Joey let out a small laugh of delight and brought his hand up to pet the white dragon. Its blue eyes locked onto Joeys, not moving an inch.

"Joey, look at your arm!" Yugi exclaimed as Seto was staring at the arm in question. Bright light emitted from it and made Joey closed his eyes. The little dragon was roaring again, at the tattoo this time. When the light finally disappeared, everyone was staring in awe. A black dragon had risen off Joeys right arm and slowly stretched its body.

"Wow…Seto? What's going on?" Joey asked, less panicky than he really felt.

"It's the Tattoos the Mates that Lead the White Dragon Clan. Though, I'm not quite understanding why yours is black, Joey. It's something to look into," Yami answered, frowning.

The dragons then started to sniff at each other, the black one smaller than the white one. When the white dragon began to put his wing over the blacks' body, Setos eyes glowed blue. Everyone staring at the dragons, didn't notice Setos eye color change.

"I think it's time we make things right," Seto whispered.

"You mean, to lead the clan into the right path. Not to kill," Yami said, looking up at the sky as the dragons both began to fly up into the air, dancing around.

"Yes. Exactly that. But," Seto looked to his mate, his eyes normal, but the sudden smile catching Joey off guard, "it's also time for a family." The blondes eyes widened.

"You don't mean-,"

"I do." And with that, Seto gently picked up Joey bridle style and smirked.

"While you guys do that…I'll take care of my father," Yami sighed, putting an arm around Yugi and walking off into the forest.

"Seto, do you really want-," Joey began, but his mouth was captured in a strong kiss, making his head dizzier than it already was.

"As I said. Yes. Now. We start now," Seto commanded, the sudden need to have Joey consuming him. The blonde only smiled, his arms going around the brunettes neck.

"I love you Seto Kaiba."

"I love you Joey Wheeler. Soon to be a Kaiba," Seto added, and at Joeys raised eyebrows, he chuckled and made a run for the warehouse. Not giving a care in the world, but to have his new life full of Joey.

***********************************30 minutes later*********************************

None of them seemed to remember the 2 dragons they left flying around. Those dragons had found themselves in a tree, lovingly hugging each other. But they weren't alone. The white dragon lifted his wing, and a tiny dragon mewed. Her blue eyes startling and her scales glittering in the sun, she seemed to smile as her parents closed around her. The bright colors of her scales were slowly disappearing. She was the diamond they bore. Her name…is Siren.

**YAYYYYY, IT'S OVER. Yes the ending is rushed. Talk about writing at 3 A.M. But I thought it went well. Pretty long last chapter doe. I didn't know what else to name their dragon daughter. Siren just popped into mind and poof. xD But it's done. I hope you guys enjoyed the story; I hope to put some more up! R&R pls!**

**~Dawny**


End file.
